


【德哈】Color

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 四年级的某一天，哈利突然失去了色觉，而德拉科是他能看见颜色的唯一途径。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	【德哈】Color

**Author's Note:**

> 四万字全文汇总（包括番外，无车版），原著向，电影内容加入，私设如山。

[Part 1]  
哈利·波特急匆匆赶到魔药课教室的门口时还是在内心哀嚎一声，然后他才推开了教室的门。算不上明亮的教室里空气十分安静，斯内普正拖着他长长的袍子在教室里踱步，看他那样子刚准备开始上课。  
“你迟到了，波特。格兰芬多扣十分。”他在那海带似的油腻头发后面朝哈利露出一个扭曲的笑容，“我希望没有下次。”  
你完全没有这么希望，哈利在心底愤愤地想。他扭头四处张望寻找着空位，他看见了赫敏，她旁边站着罗恩。红发男生仅仅是瞥了一眼哈利便扭过了头，赫敏见状朝哈利尴尬地笑了笑。  
哈利朝她耸耸肩表示自己不在意。他看了一整圈教室，脸色有点难看起来。今天格兰芬多又是和斯莱特林一起上魔药课。所有人都有搭档，除了那个斯莱特林——德拉科·马尔福。而此时德拉科正朝他露出一个挑衅的笑容，同时正了正自己胸前的衣襟，别在上面的“波特臭大粪”勋章闪烁着绿莹莹的光。  
斯内普见哈利半天没有动作，“还愣在那里干什么，波特？”他一字一顿地说，“快点入座。”他朝德拉科那边转了下头，意思再明确不过。  
哈利不情不愿地走到德拉科边上坐下，听着斯内普继续讲话，“今天要制作的魔药步骤比较多，两个人一组，一人处理材料一人熬制魔药。每个桌子上都有一张写着材料的羊皮纸，你们按照上面的指示去柜子里取。下面把书翻到……”  
哈利心不在焉地撑着头看着课本上的字，感觉上面的字母都在眼前舞蹈。突然间他的腰被狠狠捣了一下，他抬起头瞪着身边的德拉科，对方却朝储物柜努努嘴，“波特，你去准备材料。”  
“凭什么？”哈利没有动。  
德拉科把眉毛挑得高高的，“波特，我希望你对自己的魔药课成绩有点自知之明。”他讥笑说，“两个人一组意味着我和你都是同一个分数，你对成绩看待得那么轻飘飘不代表我也一样。”  
哈利梗着脖子和德拉科大眼瞪小眼。几秒后他终于站起来，凳脚在粗糙的地板上发出难听的摩擦声。他嘟嘟囔囔地抓过那张皱巴巴的羊皮纸走去储物柜，一会儿便抱着一大堆材料回来了。他把它们一股脑儿丢在桌上，但德拉科头也不抬。  
“第一步，把嚏根草切成大小均匀的粉末。”德拉科慢慢对着书念出来。  
哈利咬咬牙但什么都没说，他忍气吞声地拿过刀处理那些材料。德拉科斜睨他一眼，满意地朝坩埚挥了挥魔杖，底下冒出了火焰。他把一些液体倒进去，开始慢慢搅拌。  
熬制魔药时的德拉科比平时要安静很多，哈利愣愣地看着对方在升腾的水汽中氤氲的脸颊，没忍住地打了个哈欠。这时德拉科道：“波特，把切好的嚏根草给我。”  
哈利把手边切好的植物碎末合着纸片交到德拉科手里，男生接过后小心翼翼地将它们都倒进沸腾的坩埚里，原本清澈的液体瞬间变成了浅绿色。  
接下来的时间哈利都在给德拉科打下手中度过。对方拿过那些材料不仅不感谢一声，还会毫不留情地嘲讽两句。有一次哈利不小心割伤了他的手，几滴血落进了坩埚。马尔福确定自己的血没有影响到魔药的颜色变化后又开始奚落哈利。  
到最后他实在忍不住了，在德拉科朝他伸出手的瞬间，他把手里的羽毛直接丢进了坩埚，里面的药瞬间变成了灰色。  
德拉科瞪着那锅药，厉声道：“波特，你都放进了什么？”  
哈利怔了一下，随即讪讪地道：“绝音鸟的羽毛。”  
“你个蠢货！你跳步骤了！”德拉科气愤地拍拍桌子，“你到底有没有看书？没看到这一步之前要加火蜥蜴血吗？”  
哈利本来还有点愧疚之意，被德拉科这么一激也恼火起来，他干脆直接用魔杖熄灭了火焰，“闭嘴，马尔福。”他压低声音咬牙切齿地道，“别逼我动手。”  
对方可没有要就此放过他的打算，德拉科依旧喋喋不休地在一边说着什么“难以置信，波特你难道真的像丽塔·斯基特写的那么愚蠢”“波特，你的脑子里都是巴波块茎的脓水吗”等等，所以接下来发生的事也顺理成章。  
不知谁先扯住了对方的头发，两个人都疼得呲牙咧嘴但都死不松手。两人扭着身子撞到一边的桌子，一大堆材料滚落下来，一些魔药还从坩埚里泼了出来，把某个同学的袍子烧了个洞。  
“松手，波特！”德拉科痛苦地嚷嚷起来，哈利抓住了他的刘海，德拉科只觉得自己刚刚长得比较长的那绺头发有点性命难保。  
“绝不！”虽然自己的头皮也要被撕下来了，但哈利还是坚定地握住了那撮头发。  
一切都在两个人失去平衡的那一刻终结了。两个人被纳威堆在地上的书给绊了一跤，德拉科在下哈利在上双双仰面倒在了地上。哈利的袖子还不忘勾住已经降温的坩埚，坩埚里面的魔药顺着桌角倾泻而下，毫无偏差全部倒在了哈利的脸上。  
吞下那些灰色的魔药，哈利只觉得吃了一大口烂掉的卷心菜叶。他剧烈地咳嗽起来，觉得德拉科箍在自己脖子上的手火辣辣的。  
“格兰芬多扣二十分。”他的耳边不断回响着斯内普软绵绵而滑腻腻的声音。

“所以，你就是在喝了那个魔药之后看不见颜色了？”赫敏关切地看着哈利。  
哈利沮丧地点点头，在他眼里赫敏和她身边的一切事物都是褪色的老旧照片，除了黑白没有其他颜色了，“一定是那锅魔药。”  
“听着，哈利。”赫敏严肃起来。她啪一声合上手中的书，无视图书馆另一头不怀好意指着自己的那些学生的目光，“我们必须尽快把这件事告诉教授，否则这会影响你的学习。”  
哈利眨眨眼有些不解，“这为什么会……”  
“像天文课、占卜课、草药课这种需要你观察的课都会受到影响。”赫敏叹了口气，“哈利，你可是一点颜色都看不到了，你要清楚这点。”  
哈利呻吟一声，倒在了面前的书上，“到头来也就看不到那绿色‘波特臭大粪’徽章的颜色这一个好处了。”  
赫敏闻言耸耸肩，“不说这个了，哈利。出去散步吗？”  
哈利很感激赫敏这时候还照顾自己的心情。现在他被罗恩冷落，他和赫敏还被丽塔·斯基特的报到给颠倒黑白，确实处在情绪低谷阶段。他穿着隐形衣和赫敏走进三把扫帚的小酒馆里，他看见罗恩和朋友们坐在酒馆的一角，他恨不得对着那个红红的脑袋狠狠戳一下。  
没过一会儿赫敏往隐形衣底下塞过一杯黄油啤酒。她拿出自己的小本本开始琢磨S.P.E.W的相关事宜，哈利则喝了一大口啤酒，懒得再去劝说赫敏。一杯黄油啤酒下肚，哈利觉得自己的心情也好了起来，他也不禁开始思考三强争霸赛的一些事情，以及今晚就可以和小天狼星对话了。  
“看，海格！”他听到赫敏提醒，哈利抬头看去，一眼看见海格硕大的身躯，以及他身边的疯眼汉穆迪。  
哈利在隐形衣下朝海格挥了挥手，却被穆迪的魔眼看见了。穆迪朝海格说了什么，两人朝他们走了过来。他们和赫敏打了招呼后，海格在哈利耳边低声道：“哈利，今天半夜十二点到我的小屋来找我。”  
夜里哈利就披上隐形衣匆匆赶去了海格的小屋，他跟着海格和马克西姆夫人绕过一片树丛，四条暴躁的火龙引入眼帘。哈利吃惊地张大嘴巴，看着驯龙师朝咆哮着的火龙发出昏迷咒。  
不管怎么说，哈利接受了自己的第一个项目是和火龙相关这一事实。他看了眼手表，风风火火赶回格兰芬多塔楼，还撞到了在走廊上鬼鬼祟祟的卡卡洛夫。但他都顾不上想什么，他一心只想回到炉火边以免错过和小天狼星的对话。  
本来小天狼星都要告诉他用什么绝招可以通过火龙，哈利却不得不因为罗恩的突然出现而让他赶紧离开。面对罗恩的发问和挖苦，他唯一可以做的就是把马尔福发明的勋章给丢了过去，徒留罗恩一个人傻站在公共休息室里。

哈利面无表情地穿过那些讥笑自己的人群，他们胸前的徽章在现在的哈利看来仅仅闪烁着亮白的光芒。他无视那些人，把塞德里克拉到一边告诉他第一个项目的内容。英俊的男生听闻后显得很惊讶，在同学的催促下匆匆谢过哈利便离去了。  
这边刚刚结束对话，另一边又笑开了。“为什么脸色这么差，波特？”  
哈利绷紧脸看向德拉科，对方大喇喇地坐在大树的枝丫上朝他挑衅地笑着，“你要知道我和我父亲打了赌，我赌你可以撑十分钟。”说着他从树上跳下来，不忘高高扬起他尖尖的下巴，“但他不同意，他认为你只可以撑五分钟。”  
怒火一下子冲上哈利的脑门，他大步流星地走上前，恶狠狠地推了一下德拉科，“我不介意跟你在这里继续打一架，马尔福！”他喊道。  
德拉科抿紧了唇，下颚敛出好看的线条。他一字不发就准备掏魔杖，哈利意识到自己赶不上他的速度，脑袋一热直接扑了上去把对方撞倒在地。他死死拗住德拉科的手臂不让他施咒，疼得德拉科大声嚷起来，“我操波特你从哪里来的这么大力气！”他只能用自己的膝盖去顶哈利，想把他从自己身上弄下去。  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利被他的膝盖顶得头昏眼花，他空出一只手去抓德拉科的魔杖，却在摸到对方手指的时候猛地怔住了。  
德拉科赶紧趁机把哈利推翻在地，“你这个家伙……”他刚要给哈利施咒，就被赶来的穆迪大吼着的咒语击中，变成了一只白鼬。  
白鼬在众人的哄笑声中在空中上下翻腾，但哈利没有任何反应地站在原地。他低头看着自己的手，“不会吧。”他震惊地说。  
刚刚他摸到德拉科的手的时候——他发誓绝对不是自己眼睛出问题。  
他又看到了颜色。

[Part 2]  
“波特先生，你来回答一下，这种植物的果实一般是什么颜色？”  
哈利无措地站起来，还紧紧盯着面前那株搔首弄姿的黑白相间的植物。他求助地看向一边的赫敏，女生动了动嘴皮子，但哈利没听清。于是她又稍微加大了点声音，“白色（white）！”  
哈利闻言大声道：“哦，是红色（red）！”  
于是全班都哄笑出声。哈利尴尬地对上赫敏的视线，低声嘟哝了一声。斯普劳特教授示意全班安静，然后她继续讲课，很快大家也将这个小插曲抛诸脑后。但下课后她还是拦住了哈利，“我亲爱的，我想你得跟我坦白一切了。这已经不是第一次了。”  
哈利捏住自己的袍角。他这几天经历了魔药课上完全认不出药水变化颜色直至把坩埚炸裂，占卜课上含糊地对着特里劳妮教授灯泡般的眼睛瞎说自己看到了什么不祥的颜色但其实自己只能看见黑白两色，以及草药课上对着植物白色的果实说红色，他也终于掩饰不下去了。  
“所以你全说了？”赫敏这么问，“包括马尔福的事？”  
哈利点点头，喝下一口南瓜汁。一群猫头鹰飞进大厅，海德薇的白色羽毛在里面十分显眼。海德薇丢下来一张羊皮纸，理都不理哈利，喝了两口水就拍拍翅膀离开了，明显还是在因为哈利不让她给小天狼星送信而生气。  
他拿过那张羊皮纸，赫敏凑过来看，“新的课表？”她慢慢看下去，“哦哦哦我的老天，哈利！”她简直比哈利自己还要惊讶，“你所有的课都要和斯莱特林一起上！”  
哈利差点被自己的口水呛住。他翻开另外一张夹在中间的小便签，上面写着：

亲爱的波特先生：  
考虑到你现在面对的问题以及其对你学习的影响，我们给你安排了一张新的课表，所有的课都和斯莱特林的德拉科·马尔福一同……

“Bloody hell！”  
斯莱特林和格兰芬多的长桌边同时爆发出这么一句话。

“所以，你要清楚，波特……”  
“‘我是迫不得已才跟你一起上课’——你是不是要说这个？”哈利翻了个大大的白眼，“我以为我想跟你一起上课？”他抓抓乱掉的头发，不再看德拉科黑掉的脸，“怎么说都是我的损失大好吗，我现在可是和一群斯莱特林一起上课。”  
确实，哈利的红色院袍和领带在一片绿色中显得特别扎眼。  
“把书翻到第265页，今天我们学习制作一种缓和剂。”斯内普开口说，声音还是那么阴柔滑腻，“以及波特先生，今天是你新课表使用的第一天，我希望你能安分守己。”  
对此，哈利嫌恶地吐了吐舌头，却刚好被斯内普看到。“格兰芬多扣五分。”  
这次没有搭档组合了，每个人都各自管各自煮魔药。哈利看着手中的材料单很苦恼，他又想起那张便签上的字：  
请在解药熬出之前，妥善利用自己和马尔福同学的关系……  
“妥善利用”？“解药熬出之前”？还有，为什么偏偏是马尔福？哈利朝斯内普那边无声地呸了一口，那只斯莱特林的老毒蛇知道这件事后表示：解药中一味很重要的材料没有了，需要花很长的时间去准备，可怜的波特先生可能要等到期末才能拿到解药了。  
他就不为要被波特先生缠一个学期的马尔福先生感到难过吗？他自嘲地想着，跟着学生去储物柜那边拿材料。有几样他还能凭借形状认出来，但面对有些完全需要靠色觉辨别的植物，哈利僵在原地，不知道如何下手。  
很快学生都拿好药材回到了座位，哈利扭头看着身边还蹲在那里对药材挑挑拣拣的德拉科，又想起“妥善利用”几个字，于是他讪讪开口：“嘿，马尔福。”  
“什么事，波特？”回复他的是一句拖长的声调。  
“如果你不介意的话，”哈利努力寻找着恰当的措辞，“你的手能不能借我拉一下？”  
男生愣了一下，随即露出很嫌弃的表情，“波特你这是又被巨怪踩了脑袋？”  
“当然不是！但我……”  
“我当然介意。”德拉科打断他，又埋头去挑选雏菊根，“听着波特，我虽然现在还不知道你为什么突然要和我一起上课，但是我劝你老老实实的……”  
哈利被他说得不耐烦了。他一字一顿地说：“那你也听好了，马尔福。要么你帮我把剩下几种药材挑了，要么就让我拉下手，我会马上解决。”说完他又补了一句：“很快就松开。”  
哈利敢肯定只要他和马尔福有肌肤接触，他就会重新看到颜色。但他不能直接和马尔福讲清楚，想必这个管不住嘴的斯莱特林又会嘲讽自己一番，然后说什么“求我呀”之类的话。  
闻言后德拉科像是陷入了纠结一般，最后他还是觉得第二个方法比较节省时间，于是他不情不愿地把手递过来，“赶时间，波特。”  
哈利如获大赦一般地松了口气，他立刻握住那修长的手指，眼前立刻变得明亮起来。他在那一大堆药材中翻找，用最快的速度找完了全部药材，顺便艰难地记住了它们的外形和颜色，才急急地松开德拉科的手。  
德拉科看着自己被像丢垃圾一样甩开的手，咕哝了一声，才慢慢站起来，抱着怀里的药材回到自己的座位。  
开始熬药后，哈利脸上的肌肉都僵直了。他看着课本上的几个“亮蓝色”“墨绿色”“金红色”，再次手无足措起来。  
他转过头看向德拉科，对方已经轻车熟路地把几样材料丢进了坩埚，过分修长的手指正捏着搅拌勺。  
清晰地听到自己咽唾沫的声音，哈利开口道：“嘿，马尔福……”  
“波特，你到底想怎样？”德拉科懒都懒得看他，“高贵的马尔福怎么会愿意老是把手伸给一个格兰芬多，而且那个人还是波特臭……”  
哈利深吸一口气，压低声音说：“马尔福，我也不知道怎么回事——我现在看不见颜色……”他看到对方的眼底闪过一丝惊讶，“上次那节魔药课惹的祸。而我要触摸到你的肌肤才能看到颜色——所以我……”哈利觉得自己也再说不出什么了，“嗯，就这样。”  
德拉科的眉毛都快耸到刘海里面了，他扭头专心地看着自己的坩埚，“我不干。”  
“什么？！不是，马尔福，你……”哈利简直是气结，他瞪着一副不关我事儿样子的德拉科，“那我现在从你身上割块肉下来，绑在我身上如何？这样子我们都可以不打扰对方了。”  
“呕，波特，你再恶心点。”德拉科听后，手往袖子里缩了缩。他又看了眼身边的哈利，对方毫不示弱地望着他，那双碧绿的眼睛在水汽的缭绕下显得扑朔不定。  
半晌，德拉科移开视线。他指了指几味药草，说：“先把这几个加进去。接下来你按照我说的做就行。”  
哈利眨眨眼睛，迟疑地开口：“你不会想趁我不知道颜色随便让我加材料，然后让我的坩埚爆炸吧。”  
“我没这么无聊。”德拉科不耐烦地回应，“我说的就是课本的步骤一而已。还有，都已经上课这么久了，你到底要不要交作业了。”  
哈利嘟囔着，把手边的几样东西切了丢进锅里，它们在眼前泛起黑白相间的泡泡。“接下来搅拌十圈——你就搅拌着吧，等颜色变了我会告诉你的。”  
哈利点点头，赶紧抓住这个机会免得他又改主意。他认真地一圈圈搅拌，直到德拉科叫他停下加另外几株材料。不知不觉中，一节魔药课在黑白交织中结束了。  
德拉科慢条斯理地拿起一边的玻璃瓶开始装魔药样品，看他那神情一定是熬出了非常令他满意的魔药。哈利也装了一瓶，他怀疑地盯着手中的魔药，趁德拉科不注意飞速地握住他的手指。  
“波特你干什……？！”话还没说完，德拉科的手又被哈利给丢了。  
哈利满意地点点头，手中的魔药呈现的确实是课本所说的金红色，哈利保证自己之前从未熬出这么完美的魔药，“嗯，颜色很正。”  
德拉科哑然，“你不信我？”  
“高贵的马尔福并不深得格兰芬多的信任。”哈利装腔作势地说了一句，结果把自己给逗乐了。  
“不过，谢谢你。马尔福。”

夜晚哈利拿着自己的观望镜去塔楼上天文课。他走上塔楼的时候，才猛然想起今天格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上课。他听见赫敏和潘西在争吵，不一会儿德拉科也加入进去，哈利还听到了自己的名字——当然要加个“臭大粪”作为后缀。  
他看见罗恩依旧站在一边显得事不关己的样子，不禁万分气恼。但辛尼斯塔教授的出现让他放弃了上前和罗恩吵架的想法。他犹豫了一下，还是站到德拉科边上。  
德拉科瞟了哈利一眼，“我们的勇士波特好像还没有和你的同学关系缓和。”  
“我的事用不着你管，马尔福。”哈利没好气地回应。他又不自觉地开始埋怨那个把自己名字丢进火焰杯的人，简直就是不想让自己好过。  
德拉科嗤笑一声，展开那张星象图，开始把观测到的星球标上去。哈利见状也赶紧看自己的观望镜，但懊丧地发现视野一片灰色，就算看到十个火星，还是灰色的。  
“喂，马尔福……”  
“……波特你真是个烦人精。”  
“嘿！我以为我想？”哈利气呼呼地说，“我觉得还是从你身上割块肉下来比较省事……”他嘀咕这么一句，在自己的图纸上写了几笔。  
德拉科指指那里，“错了，这不是火星。”  
哈利闻言微不可闻地叹了口气，把羽毛笔放在一边，托着腮说，“失去了色觉我才觉得缤纷的世界是那么美好。”  
“这是什么？圣人波特的至理名言？”  
哈利撇撇嘴，“感叹而已。”  
他们一时相顾无言，耳边只有羽毛笔不断拿起书写和放下的声音。几秒后，左手被一阵微凉覆盖，深邃透蓝的夜空从视野的中心不断扩大至无尽的天边。  
“这么无聊的话，波特。”哈利听见德拉科拖长声音这么道，“不妨找找天龙座？”  
话音未落，天际划过一丝光亮。哈利惊讶地叫了一声，“天龙座流星雨？”  
德拉科歪着头算了算日子，“应该是的吧。”他看着不断增多的银亮丝线，和身边的斯莱特林同学说话，不知不觉地松开了手。哈利怔怔地看着空落落的手，抿抿唇。  
该死的马尔福，连个流星雨都不让我看完。  
他心底里泛上一股奇异的不快。他扭头看着德拉科和他的同学们叽叽喳喳地讨论着什么，飞速地伸出手抓住德拉科垂在一边的右手。视野立刻又变得赏心悦目起来，哈利愉快地咂咂嘴。  
德拉科瞟了哈利一眼，又扭过头去。  
两人都沉默不语。两个男生之间像是有一道无形的墙，隔开了他们的世界。又像是有一段无形的丝线连接，因为他们在共享这个世界的色彩。  
哈利没意识到自己掌心中的手没有任何挣扎。

[Part 3]  
这几天哈利都过得心不在焉，早上起床的时候一直穿不上袜子，结果是他不断地把自己的帽子往脚丫子上套。他坚信是第一个项目对自己产生了这么大的影响，而自己还一直拖拖拉拉不想对应的计策——他坐不住了。  
“总之我们要保证你活到星期二晚上。”赫敏焦虑地这么说。  
哈利想着这句话也啧啧舌，躲在隐形衣下溜进图书馆的禁书区。他小心地不碰到那些拦着的绳子，祈祷着不要再碰到一本会尖叫的书。  
晃过几排书架，哈利居然看见了亮光。他起初还以为是平斯夫人找了过来，接着发现那抹光亮没有任何移动。他放轻脚步探出头一看，差点直接叫出来。  
德拉科·马尔福在禁书区！  
哈利苦恼地看着这个男孩挡在过道上，而这一排正是和龙有关的书籍——他不能保证在跨过马尔福过长的腿时不把自己的鞋子露出来。  
他蹑手蹑脚走过去低头一看，发现德拉科居然在看和驯龙相关的书，这也正是自己要找的书。或许我跟着他看就可以找到对付火龙的方法——他这么想着，就拽紧自己的隐身衣坐到德拉科身边，跟着他合着那温暖的油灯光看着老旧泛黄的书页。  
这么专注的神情哈利除了在魔药课看见，也就在这种时候了。他听说过马尔福喜欢龙，但没想到居然到了这种地步。他盯着马尔福瘦削的侧脸，肤色还是那么苍白，过长的睫毛在眼睛下方打下一片阴影。  
他修长的手指在文字下方飞速地划过，急不可耐地往下翻了一页。哈利翻了个白眼，什么时候自己也能看书看得如此痴迷，他相信自己的魔法史也不会那么糟糕。这时他瞥见书页上出现了“火龙”几个字，他立刻睡意全无，和德拉科一起紧紧盯着那页。  
中国火球，瑞典短鼻龙、威尔士绿龙，以及匈牙利树蜂。不同于神奇动物课的课本上面介绍的寥寥片语，这本书光是介绍一种龙就有三四页密密麻麻的文字，它们的习性、特点等等，以及一般驯兽师采用的驯服方法。  
哈利看了一遍方法，悄悄吐了吐舌头。自己一个都做不到，怎么能平安通过火龙呢？  
德拉科慢慢看完了所有文字，大概觉得时间也差不多了，于是站起身去放书。他起身的速度太快，哈利一时没法躲避，只能惊慌失措地往一边倒下去，把书架撞了个正着，几本书哗啦啦掉下来，一本正中哈利的头，把他砸了个眼冒金星。  
厚重的书掉落在地的声音在寂静的图书馆里显得十分响亮。  
“谁在那儿？！”费尔奇哼哧哼哧的声音在偌大的图书馆里显得无比清晰。  
哈利揉揉自己的脑袋，抬起头看见德拉科十分紧张的神情。他脑袋一热，掀开隐形衣把男生拽进来，同时把油灯熄灭。下一秒，费尔奇的油灯就照到这排书架，但他只看到几本散落的书，于是骂骂咧咧离开了。  
两个人并肩站在一起，等到完全听不到费尔奇的声音后，哈利才喘出一口气。  
“哇哦，波特。看看我发现什么。”德拉科新奇地扯扯面前的隐形衣，眯了眯眼睛，“我们伟大的勇士波特不认真在塔楼里睡觉，却在这里找禁书。”  
哈利难得找到一个可以奚落他的机会，“这句话原模原样还给你。你说我要是告诉别人，高贵的马尔福居然在半夜里闯入禁书区看龙相关的书，会不会被罚扫厕所一个月？”  
马尔福板起脸，恶狠狠地箍住哈利的肩膀，“你要是敢说出去，你就死定了，波特。”  
哈利毫不示弱地瞪回去。他把油灯点亮，坐下来翻开《驯龙大法》认真地看起来，“你要是没事就回去睡觉吧。”  
“波特，你以为看这些书，愚蠢的你就能通过火龙吗？”  
哈利猛地抬起头看着马尔福，“你怎么知道的？”  
德拉科抱着胳膊，靠在一边的书架上好整以暇地看着他，“有些事已经从各个勇士那边传出来了。作弊向来是三强争霸赛的传统组成部分。”  
哈利还想争辩点什么，他很担心海格违反章程的事要是被马尔福这种人知道了会怎么样。但他闷闷地低下头，“但我也不能什么都不做。”  
德拉科把脸别开，“喂，波特。你说的都是真的吗？”  
“什么？”哈利疑惑地回复，“看不见颜色吗？当然是真的。”他耸耸肩，“你现在在我眼里就是黑白的老照片。”  
“我想可能是那天提早加入了绝音鸟的羽毛，导致那种变色剂出现了别的效果，而且我的血液也加了进去，所以你才会和我产生这种联系。”  
哈利哑然，这么一想一切都说得通了。他挤出一个笑容，低头去看匈牙利树蜂的图画，“或许吧。我只希望斯内普能快点熬出解药，跟你一起上课真是种煎熬。”  
“你应该感恩戴德，波特。”德拉科咬牙切齿道，“我每天都要洗十次手。”  
哈利对此嗤之以鼻。他最后瞟了一眼德拉科，啪地合上书，苦恼地站起来，“算了，似乎没任何可行的方法。再见，马尔福。”他拍拍屁股准备走人。  
“送我回去，波特。”  
哈利气得跺跺脚，却说：“那你快点给我进来。”他相信如果自己不这么做马尔福绝对会把自己隐形衣的事公之于众。  
德拉科得意地斜睨哈利一眼，钻进了隐形衣。两人并肩走过无人的走廊，直到斯莱特林的休息室门口。“纯种。”德拉科低声说道，地窖的大门慢慢打开。  
“晚安，波特。”他走进去前还不忘说一句，“至少撑过十分钟。”  
“……我会的，谢谢你啊马尔福。”哈利气呼呼地一甩隐形衣，朝自己的格兰芬多塔楼奔去。

次日哈利被穆迪叫去办公室，在他的点醒之下明白自己要用飞来咒。他风风火火赶回去找赫敏，两人马不停蹄地找了间空教室练了两天的飞来咒。哈利直到能让一本字典飞到手中后才打着哈欠去睡觉了。  
比赛当天，哈利很早就被叫去比赛准备的帐篷里。另外三位勇士看上去脸色也非常差，怎么都掩饰不了眼中的紧张。看到这样哈利反而放松了不少。  
巴格曼先生告诉他们任务后，每人都抽了一条龙。哈利看着他们三人都抽完，内心哀嚎一声，匈牙利树蜂。然后他才把手伸进袋子，掏出那只带着四号编码的龙模型。  
哈利僵硬地坐在板凳上，直到克鲁姆也完成了他的任务。哈利这才摇摇晃晃站起来，步履不稳地走向场地，看台上也有不少为他呐喊的人。  
他凝视着不远处的金蛋，高高举起自己的魔杖。排除一切杂念，哈利。他这么和自己说。  
“火弩箭飞来！”  
跳上扫帚的那一刻哈利觉得自己回到了如鱼得水的领域。他用调虎离山之计引诱匈牙利树蜂离开它守护的金蛋，然后成功抓住了那只金蛋。  
面对欢呼一阵高过一阵的观众，哈利用没受伤的胳膊举起那只金蛋向他们示意。他看到赫敏在尖叫，罗恩在拼命鼓掌，以及——  
德拉科·马尔福看着他，微笑了一下。  
看吧，我完成了第一个项目，甚至没用到十分钟。哈利望着他，用目光这么说。  
接下来他走向帐篷，庞弗雷夫人非常焦虑地将他拽过去坐好，给他受伤的肩膀上涂抹很难闻的紫色药水。赫敏和罗恩冲进来，赫敏毫不掩饰自己的激动和赞美，她尖声道：“哈利，你真的太出色了！”  
哈利疲惫地朝她笑笑，然后看向罗恩。男生显得很局促不安，“好吧，之前是我错了。你绝对不可能把自己的名字丢进火焰杯，”他吞吞吐吐地说，“这种可怕的比赛你绝不可能自愿参加。”  
本还想冷冷回应几句话，但哈利打断罗恩解释的语句，“忘了它吧。”他诚恳地道，“忘了这件事，罗恩。”  
赫敏看着两个男生相视而笑，猛地哭出声。她冲上来用力地拥抱了他们，然后哭哭啼啼地跑了，丢下一脸疑惑的哈利和罗恩在原地。

哈利走进魔药课教室的时候，听到斯内普慢吞吞地道：“波特你又迟到了，格兰芬多扣十分。”  
但这句话丝毫没有打扰哈利良好的心情。他主动走到德拉科身边坐下，跟着所有人翻开魔药课课本。  
“怎么，波特。仅仅是通过第一个项目就这么高兴了？”  
面对身边人的讥讽，哈利乐呵呵地扭头看德拉科，“我倒是觉得你当时也很开心。”他看见对方骤然变了脸色。  
“你想多了，波特。我巴不得你断只胳膊或是腿什么的。”德拉科咬牙切齿地道。  
“哦，真是没能如你所愿。”哈利轻松地说，和德拉科走到储物柜前蹲下来，拉开柜门挑选药材。  
哈利自然地伸出右手搭在德拉科垂在一边的左手上，一边用左手去费力地挑几种绿色的草药。德拉科低头看着两人相碰的手，慢慢曲起手指去勾住身边人的手指。

[Part 4]  
礼堂里有众多的猫头鹰盘旋着，每条长桌上都摆满了各种食物。哈利端着自己的杯子，一直往拉文克劳的长桌瞟。当秋·张看过来的时候，他想咧嘴朝女孩笑一笑，但无疑达到了反效果——他忘记了嘴里还有一大口饮料，因为他脸上肌肉的动作，这些饮料混合着口水直接漏出来落在他的衣服和裤子上。  
糟透了。哈利马上低头去擦自己的衣服，但拉文克劳的桌边已经发出一阵咯咯的笑声。哈利窘迫得不行，反而是秋嗔怪了几句管不住嘴的同学，还朝这个大男孩露出一个体谅的微笑。  
哦，她怎么这么美好——就算是黑白的。哈利觉得自己心底小鹿乱撞。  
罗恩一脸戏谑地看着好哥们被另外的姑娘迷得神魂颠倒的样子，吃了口羊排。这时有人走过来递给他一个很大的盒子，他叫起来，“嘿，我妈妈寄给我的！”  
哈利看着罗恩把包装拆掉，直到男生拿出那件造型有些奇异的礼服后，才不厚道地笑出声。罗恩还一脸不相信，拿着衣服跟金妮说“妈妈弄错了，这是给你的”。等认清这是给他的晚礼服这个事实后，高大的红发男生面如死灰。  
哈利一边笑一边把盒子里那件配套的像口水巾一样的巨大领结拿了出来在手里晃呀晃，罗恩恼怒地望着好哥们却也说不出什么，带着雀斑的脸涨了个通红。  
但很快哈利也笑不出来了。变形课快结束时，麦格教授说起这件事来。  
“圣诞舞会就要来临了——这是三强争霸赛的一个传统部分，也是我们与外国客人交往的一个大好机会。是这样，舞会只对四年级以上的学生开放——不过如果你们愿意，可以邀请一位低年级学生——”  
麦格教授依旧叨叨地说着，完全忽视周围女生隐忍的笑声。下课后，她叫住准备离开的哈利，哈利还以为她要跟自己算那条无头的橡皮黑线鳕鱼的账呢，却听到这位教授说：“波特，勇士都有自己的伴侣——”  
“什么伴侣？”哈利愣住了。  
麦格教授怀疑地看看他，简明扼要地说：“你带去参加圣诞舞会的伴侣，波特。”  
哈利立刻有点紧张起来，“我不跳舞。”他急急地说。  
但麦格教授强硬的态度表明了一切，“按照传统，舞会还是由勇士和他们的舞伴开舞的。”  
“我知道了，教授。”哈利有气无力地结束了对话，他发誓他宁可听那只金蛋叫嚣一整个晚上都不想牵着某个女生的手在大厅里跳舞。

“每个女孩的心中，都藏着一名优雅的舞者……而每个男孩心中也都有一头雄狮……”麦格教授看着周围一圈的学生，最后道：“韦斯莱先生，你能配合我一下吗？”  
罗恩的笑脸瞬间僵住。他不情不愿地走过去，麦格教授拉住他的手示意他正确的动作，然后嘴里喊着一二三的节奏带着罗恩跳起了华尔兹。  
哈利笑着看着罗恩生无可恋的表情，想起自己还要邀请舞伴，瞬间脸就垮下来。  
“所以她们为什么都成群结队地活动呢？”哈利苦恼地望着不远处朝自己咯咯笑的女生群体，这么问身边的罗恩。距离舞会还没多久了，但他们都没勇气去邀请某个女生当自己的舞伴。  
罗恩苦涩地说：“得了吧哈利，你可是刚刚打败了一只匈牙利树蜂！一定有不少女生争着想跟你跳舞！”  
哈利承认罗恩的判断很正确。第二天就有好几个女生来找自己。但哈利想都没想就拒绝了，事后又想抽自己一巴掌。  
当一个比哈利高一英尺的女生找上门来的时候，哈利承认他非常惊恐（不是受宠若惊了）。他支支吾吾地想着措辞，旁边路过的德拉科已经和他的跟班们笑开了。  
也说不清到底是谁更尴尬一些，哈利目送那个女生离开后，立刻毫不犹豫地和德拉科吵开了。“马尔福，你找到舞伴了？”  
“没。”德拉科这么说着，却高傲地扬起下巴。他朝不远处的潘西喊道：“潘西，圣诞舞会一起？”  
女生闻言后自然是激动地答应下来。哈利对此朝德拉科做出一个呕吐的动作就离开了。听着德拉科张扬的话语，他更坚定了邀请秋·张的决心。  
但是幻想就破灭了。当哈利下课后拦住秋直接询问她是否想当自己的舞伴的时候，对方红了脸，却遗憾地告诉他自己已经被邀请了。哈利觉得自己的内脏就像突然被掏空装满了铅又塞回他的身体里，让他拖着自己沉重的身躯挪回休息室。  
他抱着自己的金蛋，眼神放空躺在柔软的沙发上。你和我去舞会吧，我保证我会好好待你。他这么和金蛋说着，然后懊恼地抓抓自己的头发。  
弗雷德可以一句话约到安吉丽娜，金妮答应了纳威，赫敏也被人邀请，甚至连马尔福都有潘西·帕金森——似乎全世界只有他和罗恩没有舞伴了。  
他这么难过地想着，罗恩就被一堆人架着回来了，那样子就像是刚刚得知自己被霍格沃兹开除了似的。哈利忙凑上去问，金妮摊了摊手，“他去邀请了芙蓉·德拉库尔。”  
罗恩像刚从冬天的水里爬出来一样全身打颤，他用一种空灵的语气说：“她就用我最喜欢的姿势从我面前走了过去……”  
“他邀请别人根本就是用吼的。”金妮耸耸肩如是说道。  
“我掉头就跑。”罗恩捂住自己的脸，“怎么办啊哈利，我真的不会邀请女生……”  
哈利看见帕瓦蒂和拉文德从肖像画后的洞口走出来，心一横走过去邀请她们，得到帕瓦蒂的肯定回答后他真的松了口气。他干脆一不做二不休，让帕瓦蒂问问能不能让她的妹妹做罗恩的舞伴，才回到了那个丢了魂的男生旁边。 

圣诞节那天并没有茶点，因为舞会上有宴席。哈利换好自己的礼服就去找罗恩，那个男生穿着那件裙子一样的礼服，在镜子前面不停地说该死。他的蕾丝衣领不安分地乱着，看上去被施了切割咒。他的袖口还泛着毛边，几根没断头的线翘在那里。  
哈利憋住笑，把罗恩拉了出去。帕瓦蒂已经在休息室里等他了。女孩穿着粉红色的长袍，乌黑的秀发用金丝扎起，金色的镯子闪闪发亮——确实很漂亮的一个姑娘——但是在哈利看来还是一张旧照片。  
哈利不自然地赞美了几句，便带着舞伴走向礼堂。  
秋穿着非常典雅的裙子，微笑地揽着塞德里克的胳膊。哈利在帕瓦蒂的一阵惊呼声中扭过头看向楼梯，看见穿着华丽礼服的赫敏带着羞赧的笑容款款走下来，然后把手放到克鲁姆的手中。  
哦，梅林在上。哈利恍恍惚惚地想，不知道罗恩看到了会说什么。他跟在三位勇士身后，在众人的掌声中走进装潢华丽无比的舞厅，高高的银色天花板上像是有雪花不断落下来。  
四位勇士（有一位走神得非常厉害）在舞池中间各挑了一个位子站好。帕瓦蒂把哈利的手抓到自己腰上，音乐就开始了。哈利如梦初醒，赶紧抓住对方的纤手——于是他被带着舞蹈起来。哈利唯一要做的就是放松自己，同时不要踩到女方的脚。  
一舞结束后哈利只觉得对付了十只匈牙利树蜂。他请求帕瓦蒂休息一阵，然后瘫倒在休息沙发上。不一会儿罗恩也走过来，帕德玛一脸不悦地跟在他身后，艳绿色的长袍在身后飞舞。  
两个男生板着脸，大有要坐穿沙发的趋势。两个女生趁别的男士来邀请自己时就赶紧溜之大吉了，她们巴不得甩掉这两个没有任何热情的男生。  
在赫敏跳得一身汗走过来时，罗恩的心情可谓是更差了。他们两句话之内就吵了起来，然后在哈利的视线里越走越远。哈利耸耸肩，去一边的桌子上拿了杯鸡尾酒。  
——然后一饮而尽。  
他砸吧砸吧嘴，想了想，又去拿了一杯。在沙发上坐了没几分钟，哈利觉得自己眼前的黑白都被绞在一起，像是太极图案。  
哈利甩甩头，觉得自己可能需要是醉了——他之前一直不知道自己的酒量——黄油啤酒根本算不上酒，顶多是汽水。于是他摇摇晃晃地站起来，朝一个阳台走去。  
德拉科正靠着栏杆休息，潘西靠在他身边，一副小鸟依人的样子。但从她嘴里说出来的话就不是很友好了，德拉科没有显得很受用，但他沉默地听着，同时慢慢摇晃着手中的那只空掉的高脚玻璃杯。  
哈利眯着眼睛走上阳台，他还是立刻认出了德拉科。于是他很不厚道地打了个酒嗝，径直走上前。  
德拉科只觉得一股酒味扑面而来，他一扭头就对上哈利笑得当机一般的脸。“哦，波特。被舞伴甩了来阳台透风？”他的声音里也带着淡淡的沙哑和微醺的醉意。  
“我不跳舞。”波特愣了一下，随即答非所问地说。  
闻言德拉科嗤笑一声，“得了吧波特，你也不想想你之前跳得有多烂，完全是被女方带着跳，不要太丢人。”  
恼怒从哈利翠绿的眼底泛上来。他跌跌撞撞地朝德拉科走过去，一把抓住他的衣领，嚷嚷起来：“你又跳得有多好？看看你这牧师一样的礼服——”说着他拽拽德拉科一丝不苟的晚礼服，呵呵傻笑起来。  
德拉科惊恐地看着疑似开始发酒疯的男生，正思忖着要不要夺下他的酒杯，哈利就把手里的鸡尾酒给喝了个干净。  
“喂，波特你……”  
“鸡尾酒飞来！”  
“等等？！”德拉科还没说完就被哈利塞过来一杯酒。  
哈利咕哝着德拉科听不懂的话，随即他又大声叫起来，“快喝！”然后他直接强势地举起手中的杯子往眼前的男生嘴巴上撞。  
真是糟透了。德拉科的牙齿被玻璃杯沿磕得生疼，他一张口就被灌进了鸡尾酒，还有很多泼到了他雪白的衣领和袖子上。潘西在一边尖叫起来，这倒是把昏头昏脑的德拉科给叫清醒了不少。他大力箍住哈利的手腕，有些粗鲁地叫潘西赶紧离开。  
等阳台上只剩他们两个人后，德拉科用魔杖把阳台门给锁住了。“好了波特，”他喘着粗气夺下男生手里的酒杯摔碎在地上，“你个没脑子的，好清醒一下了。”  
是施个什么恶咒，还是直接给一拳比较实在？德拉科正这么想着，一边的男生又嘴角带着诡异的微笑贴上来。德拉科心里一阵毛骨悚然，很担心他又做出类似要打碎自己牙齿的事。  
“彩色的。”  
德拉科皱皱眉，“什么？”  
哈利摇摇头，又点点头，指了指两人还接触的手腕，“碰到你我就看到色彩了。”他轻声说，用空出的那只手轻轻抚摸德拉科冰凉的手。  
“那是自然的，波特。”德拉科不耐烦地道，他觉得自己的酒劲又上来了，波特的笑容在自己眼里都变得好看起来。“你因为喝了奇怪的魔药，碰到我才能看到颜色。”  
“真的吗？”哈利眨巴眨巴他的眼睛，那片碧绿盛满了笑意。他踮起脚尖去够德拉科的脸，“那么——”他发出一阵笑声，“亲嘴也会这样吗？”  
这句话差点把德拉科给吓跪了。他看着近在咫尺的脸，赶紧用手去捂住哈利的嘴。对方被制止了动作，不满地撅起嘴。德拉科咽了口唾沫，又被哈利猛地握住双手，拉着转了一圈。  
奇异的想法从心底如泉水一般翻涌上来。德拉科望着哈利迷蒙的绿色双眼，幻想着对方在接触自己时看见色彩的感觉，竟然感觉到一丝得意。波特只有在碰到自己的时候才能看到颜色，这是别人无法做到的。  
而现在波特就在自己手里。他在舞会上没有和别的女生再去跳舞，他就在自己面前握紧德拉科·马尔福的手，似乎有所期待。  
“那么波特，跳支舞如何？”德拉科听见自己这么问道，语气里带着一丝小心翼翼。  
哈利没再说什么不会跳舞，他似乎已经被酒给打败了。德拉科不动声色地反握住刚刚桎梏住他的手，但心底有个声音不断地叫嚣着“德拉科·马尔福你一定是疯了”。  
什么都去见鬼吧。他朝心里的那个声音吼道，然后拉着哈利往后退了一步。  
男生很安分地跟上了他，目光一直没离开德拉科的脸。德拉科觉得自己就像得到了鼓励一般，于是他带着男生往左、往右，再慢慢转个圈——哈利都很配合地完成了。  
可怕的酒精。德拉科腹诽道。但我很感谢你，酒精。他诚恳地想。  
玻璃门没有完全阻隔大厅里的音乐声，他们听见又是一曲很缓慢的哀伤曲子被奏响。德拉科在哈利耳边低声道：“波特，跟上我。”  
哈利没有任何回应，只是怔怔地望进德拉科的眼底。他们在漆黑的夜色中，合着窗内透进的光亮，沉默地跳着舞步。  
波特的唇很柔软，德拉科迷迷糊糊地想着。他不知何时已经吻上了面前男生的唇，虽然只有几秒的时间，但他已经完全接触到了另一个世界。他松开手，有些紧张地看着哈利，却这么说：“也是彩色的吗？”  
“嗯。”哈利轻声回应他，“德拉科你的吻技很烂。”  
“得了吧波特，你甚至连回应都不会。”德拉科望着对方红彤彤的脸，“你才是没有经验的那个。”  
萨拉查·斯莱特林在上！我都说了什么！德拉科很想去揪自己的刘海。  
“那就让你看看我到底有没有经验。”哈利这么嘟哝了一句，然后气势汹汹地扑上来吻住德拉科。他舔过德拉科的上下唇，咬到他的唇瓣，还急急地把舌头往德拉科的嘴里伸。但由于不得章法，反而把自己搞得气喘吁吁。  
德拉科不得不扣住哈利的脑袋，“这种吻不适合，波特。”他听见自己这么说。  
他不再说下去了。他低下头去把嘴唇压在哈利微张的唇上。大脑已经自动生成了下一步指示，但德拉科迟迟没有动作。他只是不停地用唇去碾压对方的，却没有任何深入。他感到哈利把手臂搭上了自己的腰际，有些无措地摩挲着。  
德拉科心里暗骂一声，他从来不知道醉酒的波特（和自己）可以露出这么一副可怕的样子。去他的纯情男孩，他这么想着，然后扣紧哈利的后脑，气势汹汹地吻了上去。  
在他怀里的人轻轻动了一下就再也没挣扎了。德拉科尝到了对方嘴里酒的醇香，还有莫名的甘甜。波特就在他怀里放任他亲吻。  
他知道他面前是德拉科·马尔福，却一点都不抗拒。  
萨拉查·斯莱特林在上！德拉科差点要把自己的头发给扯下来。他慢慢松了力道，被吻得快要虚脱的哈利立刻倒在他肩膀上喘气。德拉科完全无法想象自己是什么表情，可能会刷新他的认知。  
他沉默地把哈利扶到一边坐下，然后出去倒了杯茶水回来。他托起哈利的下巴，正思考着怎么喂茶，思绪就被一阵剧烈的呕吐声给彻底打断了。  
德拉科低头看着自己惨不忍睹的礼服，感觉理智的弦立刻绷断了。  
“波特你个大烂人——！！！”

[Part 5]  
马尔福这几天很不对劲。这是哈利在去握他的手却被他不知第几次躲掉的时候下的定论。  
当对方又一次把手指从哈利的指尖抽走时，哈利忍无可忍了，“马尔福你抽什么风？”他恶狠狠地看着德拉科，这么低声问道。  
金发男生这才回过来神似的，然后瘪着脸把手伸过来。哈利又疑惑地看看他，然后往手里扒拉了一堆药材，关上柜门。德拉科立刻把手收回来，绷着脸走回位子。  
“喂，马尔福。那天舞会我喝醉了，是不是我干了什么？”哈利觉得自己怎么都憋不住这个问题了，所以干脆一鼓作气问了出来。他是次日在寝室醒来的，罗恩说应该是在他们睡下后他才被别人送回来的。哈利绞尽脑汁想了很久，记忆还是一片空白。  
结果他看见德拉科的表情立刻就不自然起来，哈利惊恐地说：“哦哦哦不会吧马尔福……”  
德拉科生硬地回应：“闭嘴，波特。什么都别问了。”  
哈利张了张嘴，老半天居然挤出一句：“我会负责……”  
“波特你脑子里一天到晚都在想什么东西！”德拉科气急败坏地把手捂上哈利的嘴巴，“我们什么关系都没发生。真的要说的话，你只是吐了我一身呕吐物，毁了我一件礼服罢了。”他低声道。  
德拉科发誓他最后一句真的没说谎。那天晚上在他鬼迷心窍吻了哈利之后，他虽然被本能驱使着十分想往下做点什么，但最终还是理智战胜了一切。他把软绵绵的哈利放在一边去倒了杯醒酒茶，回来给男生喝的时候却被毫无防备地吐了一身。  
说实话那时候德拉科真的很想给哈利用十个恶咒再丢回格兰芬多的寝室。但他最后还是给两个人施了清洁咒，然后骂骂咧咧地把男生扶回到格兰芬多的塔楼，然后丢回寝室——好歹多了两个步骤。  
可恨的是这个格兰芬多的蠢狮子居然什么都不记得了！德拉科在次日哈利没事人一样地来握他的手的时候就得出这个结论。到头来就他一个人这几天都被那个晚上发生的事困扰，一闭眼就是哈利傻到家的笑容和柔软如果冻的唇——  
该死！德拉科觉得自己可能是脑子出了点问题，他居然觉得波特那天的样子很好看。他偷偷瞄了眼在一边沮丧地磨着水仙根的哈利，清了清嗓子。  
“果然马尔福我们——”哈利瞧了他一眼，觉得一定有什么自己不知道的事发生过。  
“波特你再敢说一句话试试看。”德拉科觉得只要再听见哈利说一个字就要控制不住了。幸运的是哈利真的闭上了嘴。

“亲爱的，告诉我你看见了什么。”特里劳妮教授用她那巨大的眼睛看着哈利，用空灵缥缈的语气问道。  
哈利在铺着桌布的圆桌底下去寻找德拉科的手，对方明显地瑟缩了一下，才不情不愿地将手搭上来。哈利瞪着面前没有任何变化的水晶球，又开始胡编乱造起来。但特里劳妮教授很满意的样子，无非又是哈利说自己几日后会经历什么可怕的事情。  
哈利坐下来后很自觉地松开了德拉科，“马尔福，你不愿意告诉我就算了。”哈利低声道，“但是你要清楚我们之间的关系是因为我的色觉出了问题才会这样，我不会多想，你根本不必担心。”  
坐在他身边的男生仅仅是勾起嘴角露出一个讽刺的笑容，“波特，你以为我会想到什么地方去？”  
“呃？哦……”哈利反而被问得不知所措，“你不是因为我老是要拉你的手而不高兴吗？”他诚恳地看着德拉科，“说真的马尔福，你切块肉下来给我吧，我相信斯庞弗雷夫人有镇痛的药……”  
回应他的是用力拍在他鸡窝头上的手掌，“说句实话，波特。如果你能把对舞会上发生的事的求知欲放在研究那只金蛋上，我相信你一定已经知道一些线索了。”  
闻言哈利顿时有点挫败，确实已经距离第一个项目结束一个多月了，但他几乎没把任何心思放在那只金蛋上。实际上他根本受不了那只金蛋的声音，听它叫上一分钟大概就能被折磨成神经衰弱。  
但哈利·波特永远不在马尔福面前示弱。哈利挺直他的腰板，冷冷朝德拉科哼了一声。“就你最聪明，不如帮我想想？”  
“高贵的马尔福不会帮波特臭……”  
“那我就告发你这段日子都去图书馆禁书区。”  
“……操，波特。”  
哈利大笑着躲开德拉科的拳头，然后思考起几天前塞德里克对自己说的话。那个英俊的男生让他某天带着金蛋去级长盥洗室边洗澡边思考它的秘密——说真的，为什么他不能直接告诉我呢？我不是直接告诉他第一个项目是龙吗？哈利苦恼地抓抓头发。  
但是很快又有沉重的东西压在了哈利的心头。他去上保护神奇生物课时发现换了老师，问起格拉普兰教授，她却不愿意多说。直到德拉科一边讽刺地笑着一边拿出丽塔·斯基特的文章给他看，他才知道那个一天到晚造谣的疯女人又在胡诌。  
“你是什么意思？‘我们都讨厌海格’？”哈利把牙根咬得嘎嘎作响。  
德拉科很平静地望着哈利，这一刻他觉得自己才恢复正常，之前对哈利·波特的奇异感觉一定都是酒精作祟而已。“我是认为应该结束这个蠢货的教学生涯了。”他听见自己这么说，而眼前的哈利一副要爆发的样子。  
“你——”  
格拉普兰教授的声音打断了他们的对峙局面。而下课后，所有人似乎都对这件事没有什么明确表态，却有许多人希望格拉普兰教授留下来。  
哈利对此非常气愤，他们去找海格却吃了闭门羹。  
另一边哈利在霍格莫德的酒吧里又收到卢多·巴格曼的好意，说要帮他解开金蛋的秘密，但哈利婉言拒绝了。丽塔·斯基特似乎还想写他的负面报道，这回不仅仅是哈利，就连赫敏都异常气愤了。  
他们在晚上去小屋找了海格，邓布利多也在场。海格本来极度低落，但在他们的一番努力下也振作起来了。在他们离开时，他拍着哈利的肩膀说：“真是我的好孩子……让他们看看，哈利，让他们看看。把他们都打败。”  
那个晚上哈利便下定了决心。他不能再放任那只金蛋不管了，不论如何，他需要试试看塞德里克的提示了。

半夜里哈利匆匆拿上浴巾，带上自己的活点地图和隐形衣，怀揣着金蛋离开了休息室。他匆匆走在漆黑的走廊上，费力地看着手中的地图——他确保几个重要地方都没有人在。但却在一个不会有什么差错的拐角撞到了人。  
隐形衣从身子的一侧滑了开去，哈利赶忙抓紧手中的金蛋以防它掉在地上，才抬起头看向来人。借着月光，他松了口气，和对方一起说出名字。  
“马尔福。”  
“波特！”  
哈利斜了他一眼，“今天也去禁书区研究你那些可爱的龙们？”  
德拉科紧张地四处看了看，“我刚要去图书馆。”他压低声音道，接着陡然变了脸色。他听见费尔奇熟悉的脚步声和哼哧哼哧的呼气声，他没顾哈利任何反对，直接抓起隐形衣把两人罩了进去。  
等费尔奇和他的猫都离去后，哈利冷冷地看了德拉科一眼，他可没忘记他这几天对海格的态度。“我要去研究金蛋的秘密了，”他生硬地说，“你要是不怕被抓就赶紧离开，要么就跟着我去趟级长盥洗室。”  
走到盥洗室门口后，哈利轻轻念出口令：“新鲜凤梨。”  
哦，当个级长真不赖。哈利看着大如泳池的水池和上面上百个水龙头这么想。他三下五除二把睡衣给脱了钻进水里，水温恰到好处。哈利舒服地眯眯眼睛，然后去玩那几个水龙头。  
德拉科在一边抱臂站着，感觉自己的眼角在突突跳着。波特为什么这么不注意形象！他看着几米外的男生在水池里沉沉浮浮，不时拧开一个水龙头，把带着花香的泡泡弄得满天飞舞，突然后悔自己跟着波特来级长盥洗室——不就是看波特洗澡吗？！  
哈利划着水游到水池边，那里的水下有一条凸出的瓷砖。哈利坐在上面，水刚好漫到胸口处。他把水池边上的金蛋拿过来，又看了看在一边出神的德拉科，突然坏心眼上来了。他猛地打开金蛋，刺耳的尖叫吓得德拉科一个机灵，居然就这么直接摔进了水池。  
德拉科好不容易在水和泡泡中稳住自己的身体，他撩开自己完全湿掉的刘海，恶狠狠地看着哈利，一副要把他掐死的样子，“波特你个蠢蛋！”  
哈利大笑几声，才把金蛋给合上。他没有理会德拉科的一顿臭骂，而是低头看着金蛋沉思起来。他也深夜里来这里洗澡了，但金蛋还是只会尖叫。  
德拉科游到哈利身边坐下，他全身上下都湿透了，袍子全部湿漉漉地黏在身上。他看了一眼身边的男生，哈利水上的肌肤在灯光的作用下显得愈发白皙，水下的一切都被波纹给变得不真切起来。哈利用手指气鼓鼓地戳了一下金蛋，正要把金蛋丢回到水池边，两个人就被突然响起的声音给吓了一跳。  
“如果我是你，我就把它放在水里试试。”  
哈利立刻看到桃金娘在一个马桶后面看着自己，他半羞半恼地立刻拨拉了一大捧泡沫在自己胸前，“我什么都没穿……！”  
桃金娘托着下巴，“你刚刚脱衣服的时候我转过头去了。”接着她又因为哈利很久没有去看她而抒发了一阵哀伤之情。  
哈利赶紧打断她的长篇大论，“桃金娘，你等等。你刚刚说……放在水里？”  
“哦，是的。”桃金娘说着漂浮起来，在一边学着玻璃上的美人鱼搔首弄姿，“那个男生也是这么做的，塞德里克·迪戈里。”她凑近哈利，“快点。”  
德拉科下意识地往一边靠了靠，桃金娘没看到他带着嫌弃的眼神。哈利把金蛋塞到水下打开，金蛋没有再尖叫了，而是发出了汩汩的歌声。哈利看了桃金娘一眼，跟着把头也埋进了水里。  
“寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，我们在地上无法歌唱……你只有一个钟头的时间……”  
哈利把那优美的歌声反复听了好几遍才把头浮出水面。他咳嗽两声，把泡沫吐出去，然后撩开眼前黏着的头发。  
他毫无防备地对上德拉科的目光，后者淡淡地看着他，湿掉的刘海搭在长长的睫毛上。“所以波特，你想出来了吗？我想快点回寝室。”德拉科不耐烦地看着还在歌唱的金蛋。  
哈利抬起头看着桃金娘，“水下……除了巨乌贼还有什么？”他自言自语地看着玻璃上的人鱼，“嘿，桃金娘，那里没有人鱼吧？”  
“喔，很好。”桃金娘愉快地说，“你比塞德里克聪明很多了。他那天想了很久，直到所有的泡泡都消失了。”  
说完她咯咯笑着坐到水边——哈利不确定她是不是真的坐着，但这只幽灵是真的在靠近自己。被幽灵触碰的感觉不是那么美好，哈利可不想经历那种跳进冰水的感觉。他不自觉地往身后靠了靠，桃金娘看到他这样子更开心了，突然往前凑近了他。  
哈利浑身一颤，身体失去了平衡。他赶紧用手撑住了些什么，然后生气地朝桃金娘道：“嘿，不要再开玩笑了。如果没事的话，我准备走了。”  
桃金娘看上去十分失落，哈利保证他以后还回去看她后，她才恋恋不舍地钻进了水管。  
“所以波特。”这几个字几乎是从德拉科的嘴里挤出来的，“你的手能不能拿开。”  
哈利慢慢回头看着德拉科，男生苍白的脸上泛起忽视不掉的红晕。哈利这才意识到自己的手根本没有撑在瓷砖上。他慌乱地松开抓在德拉科双腿间的手，尴尬地出声：“呃——马尔福……”  
德拉科真的是想怒骂出声，哈利·波特为什么可以毫不羞耻地用手——！他用手捂住眼睛，“波特你是不是真的脑子有问题。”  
哈利不知所措地看着德拉科发红的脸，觉得自己的脸也开始升温。他的视线慢慢下移，从德拉科尖尖的下颚到精致的锁骨，贴在身体上的袍子，再到水下的一片模糊。  
“波特你在看哪里。”德拉科被看得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他不自在地捋了捋自己乱掉的湿衣服，“真是比舞会那天还要——”说到这里他猛地打住舌头。  
哈利惊恐地抬头看着德拉科，说话都结巴了，“不会吧，我那天也这么——”他觉得舌头都打结不让自己说下去，“……这么干了？”他说完就看了看自己的手，脸彻底红了。  
“哦，马尔福，我觉得我可能还是需要对你负责。”哈利的喉结上下滑动了一下。  
德拉科气急败坏地拍了一下水面，“我不是那个意思！”他真的是觉得波特的脑细胞都被巨怪给踩没了，“你没这么干，但性质差不多，都是性骚扰。”他把自己吃豆腐的部分给轻松划去了。  
“What？！”哈利紧张地望着他，小声问道：“那我干了什么……？”  
凝视着那双不断眨动的绿色眼睛，德拉科觉得自己心底又涌起奇异的想法。他握紧双拳，同样紧张地问：“真的想知道，波特？”  
见对方轻轻地点头，德拉科干脆放下一切伪装了。他用力攥紧哈利水下的手，另一只手搭在哈利的后颈将他拉向自己，然后急急地吻上去。  
哈利瞪大眼睛，想张口叫停却被吻了个措手不及。德拉科完全没有照顾他的意思，一个劲地夺取他口中的氧气。很快哈利觉得自己要窒息而死了，下一秒德拉科就松开了他。  
德拉科看上去也是一副气喘吁吁的样子，他抹了把嘴唇，直直地看进哈利的眼睛，“现在知道了吗，波特。”他五味杂陈地说，“那天你就干了这事。”  
黑发男生发出一些简单的音节，连个完整的句子都组织不好。过了好几分钟他才沮丧地扭过头去，抱紧了金蛋，一副委屈的样子，“好吧。真是对不起，马尔福。”  
……这个反应怎么和想象中的不一样。德拉科还以为对方会指着自己的鼻子骂自己才是性骚扰的那个。他干咳一声，率先爬上水池边缘。吸满水的袍子沉重地挂在身上，他费了好大劲才爬上去。  
他看了眼还在出神的哈利·怀疑人生·波特，拿起哈利准备的浴巾随意擦了擦脸，给自己的袍子施了个干燥咒，然后冲着他道：“波特，怀疑人生等以后再说，我当时也怀疑我自己很久。”  
哈利如梦初醒，嘴里不知道在嘀咕什么，然后慢慢站起来走上岸。德拉科差点又被吓到，他赶紧把手里的毛巾丢到哈利怀里，“快穿衣服，我急着回去。”他转过身背对着哈利。  
身后一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，弄得德拉科心痒痒。哈利麻利地穿好衣服，拿上金蛋和其他东西，将隐形衣披在两人身上。  
回去的路上两人一句话都没说。哈利尽力不和德拉科有任何肢体接触，对方明显也是这么想的。哈利没有拿出活点地图，他不想再让马尔福知道更多自己的秘密了。  
送到斯莱特林地窖门口后，德拉科从隐形衣下面钻出来。他又摸了把自己湿漉漉的头发，“晚安，疤头。”然后他报出口令，飞快地走入地窖不见踪影。  
哈利愣愣地在空荡荡的走廊里感受着冷风的瑟瑟，后知后觉地又摸摸自己的唇。我居然吻了德拉科·马尔福——！他控制着自己的脑袋不要往一边的石柱上撞，正了正隐形衣逃也似地往塔楼跑去。  
就在他要走进格兰芬多休息室时，蹊跷的事情吸引了他的视线。他在活点地图上看见斯内普的办公室里，巴蒂·克劳奇正在里面。本该重病不来上班的克劳奇先生居然深夜在斯内普的办公室，绝对不是什么正常的事。  
当哈利陷入那节恶作剧的台阶中，他发誓要是能回到几分钟以前，他才不管有几个克劳奇先生在斯内普的办公室里，一定乖乖回去睡觉。他绝望地看着金蛋从他的胳膊底下滑落，在楼梯上发出一声又一声的巨响，懊恼地只想把自己的头发揪下来。  
闻声赶来的费尔奇因为发现金蛋而非常惊喜，傻傻的他还以为是皮皮鬼偷了三强争霸赛的线索呢。哈利恐惧地看着他朝自己走过来，但自己怎么都挣脱不了那可恶的楼梯。就在他准备接受一切，费尔奇却停住了脚步。  
“出了什么事？”  
费尔奇小声对不远处的斯内普说：“皮皮鬼偷了金蛋，他还将它丢下了楼梯。”  
“皮皮鬼？”斯内普也走上前，哈利就卡在离他们几米外的台阶上。斯内普有些不悦地说刚刚有人闯入他的办公室，一只幽灵办不到这件事，应该另有其人。  
就在两人还没达成共识的当儿，穆迪一瘸一拐地出现在两人——三人——的视线中，“睡衣晚会？嗯？”他粗声粗气地问。  
他的魔眼转了转，精准地落在哈利的身上。他瞪大了眼睛，但立刻很好地掩饰下去。他和斯内普吵了几句，大笑起来，“回去睡觉吧，斯内普。”  
“你没有权利支使我去任何地方！我和你一样有权在夜里巡视这所学校。”  
“那你就尽管巡视吧，我早就知道总有一天会在漆黑的走廊里碰到你……随便说一句，你的东西丢了。”  
哈利惊恐地看着穆迪指着飘落在六阶台阶下的活点地图，他拼命给穆迪打口型，表明那是自己的。但斯内普已经捡了起来，接着穆迪立刻用飞来咒让羊皮纸落到他手上。斯内普若有所思地想了想，表情突然变得狰狞起来。  
“波特！这是波特的！他就在这里，穿着隐形衣！”  
哈利看着斯内普慢慢走近自己，心想自己终究逃不过一劫。穆迪赶紧吼着叫住斯内普，硬生生让他打消了继续往前探究的念头。等斯内普和费尔奇离开后，哈利只觉得自己去地狱边缘走了一遭。  
穆迪紧张地询问他有没有在地图上看到谁，哈利都诚实地回答了他。面对穆迪想借用地图一事，哈利犹豫了一下还是答应下来。  
倒回到自己柔软的床上时，哈利心底泛起一股得不偿失之感。

[Part 6]  
每天早晨醒来时，哈利都要给自己做一番心理建设。记住，没什么好尴尬的，哈利。你不就是吻了一下死对头吗，不需要天天像个做贼心虚的人似的。他这么想着。  
两人都心照不宣，依旧是偷偷地在众人看不到的地方牵手。哈利每次一不需要色觉后就赶紧把德拉科的手抛开，像丢开一块热铁一般。每当这时德拉科都会看他一眼，然后沉默地收回手。  
有时候哈利甚至在想，自己干脆无视课表和罗恩、赫敏一起上课算了。顶多就是被所有人知道自己变成了色盲，每天炸掉十个坩埚而已。他们也十分担心每天和一群斯莱特林待在一起的自己，罗恩总是重复“如果那个马尔福对你做了什么我一定不会放过他”。  
……梅林在上，我倒是对他做了一些可怕的事。  
由于有三强争霸赛，这个学期的魁地奇比赛被取消了，对此哈利表示很懊丧，因此他也倍加珍惜每一次的飞行课。每当他骑上自己的火弩箭，在清爽的风中飞翔时，他可以把一切困扰自己的事都抛诸脑后。  
没有三强争霸赛，没有下一个项目困扰着自己，只有清风、蓝天和白云——当然，有马尔福是一大事实。所以每次哈利都会自己一个人飞得远远的，偶尔还会飞到湖泊或是树林上空，俯瞰学校四周的美景。  
今天斯莱特林和格兰芬多一起上飞行课，等自由解散后哈利就骑着火弩箭非常罗恩和赫敏。他们肯定没有像哈利那么擅长这个飞行工具，赫敏一直很惧怕的样子，离地几米后她就一直紧紧捏着双腿间的扫帚柄，生怕摔下去。  
“没事，放松点。这里可没有人盯着你的扫帚念咒。”哈利一边鼓励道，一边在她的身边飞来飞去。  
赫敏有些焦躁地回应：“当然！”她深吸口气，按照哈利说的慢慢往前飞。虽然她并不擅长这一课程，但聪明的她也很快掌握了窍门。哈利让罗恩继续帮帮赫敏，自己骑着火弩箭准备再去散散心。  
哈利有些惊讶德拉科也居然会一个人。他身边没有高尔和克拉布，显得有些形单影只。哈利刚准备换个地方看风景，就被德拉科叫住了，“呦，疤头。终于准备自己安静下来想想第二个项目了？”  
本来不想回答什么，但德拉科居然从衣服里掏出今天的《预言家日报》看了起来。他很快就看到丽塔·斯基特的报道，然后恶意地大声读出来。哈利听见那个疯女人又在写一些乱七八糟的故事，不仅把自己的年龄写错，还胡乱编造自己的过去和心理，生怕没人看她的报道似的。  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利冷冷地道，抽出了自己的魔杖。  
对此德拉科冷静地也抽出魔杖，“空中的对决，波特？”他轻笑一声，“这次可没有那个丑陋的疯眼汉穆迪帮你。”  
“火烤热辣辣！”  
“门牙赛大棒！”  
但两个人都低头躲开了对方的咒语。打斗当然不会这么结束，两人几乎把自己会的乱七八糟的咒语都用上了。最后一次攻击之下，哈利的扫把尾被德拉科点燃了，而哈利的石化咒打中了德拉科。  
哈利心里暗骂自己傻，给马尔福念了石化咒到头来承担后果的还是他。他调整了一下摇晃的扫帚，朝落下去的德拉科俯冲而去。他伸出一只胳膊大力搂在德拉科的腰上——他才不管自己有没有撞到德拉科的哪些内脏呢，一边控制自己的身体减慢下落速度。  
落地后，哈利给德拉科来了个“咒立停”。德拉科看着摔成碎片的扫帚，心想自己幸好没把自己魁地奇上用的扫帚带过来上课。他扯了扯嘴角，看着哈利，“怎么回去？”  
哈利横他一眼，他们现在离场地确实有点远了。他听见了学校里发出的钟声，知道下课了。他检查了自己的扫帚，烧得不厉害，没有特别大的影响。  
我回去会给你好好护理的，他朝火弩箭抱歉地说了一句，才示意德拉科骑上来。他见男生半天没动作，才鼓起勇气说了一句：“马尔福你是想掉下去吗，抱紧我。”  
身后人动作一顿，才咕哝着贴上来。哈利的身子僵硬了一秒，他发现的心漏跳一拍。太不正常了，他这么想着，用力地蹬地而起。  
飞到湖泊上空时，哈利突然看到了颜色。他眨眨眼，才发现德拉科的手无意间蹭到了自己的手腕。他没说任何话，本着心底的一丝怪异心情，没有移开自己的双手。  
他们在水面上低空飞过，碧绿的树林在身边飞速掠去，在男生的眼底留下一片苍翠。浅金色的阳光洒在他们身上，哈利轻轻笑出声来，他嘴里一直叫着“哇呼”之类的语气词，完全忘记身后还有一个死对头。  
德拉科在黑发男生的身后撇撇嘴，懒得和格兰芬多的蠢狮子多费口舌。他只是沉默着再往前凑近了哈利的后背，感受到专属于他的温柔和缱绻。

晚饭后德拉科按时到达斯内普的办公室。他推开门的时候，办公室里有几个坩埚正咕噜噜冒着不同颜色的烟或是泡泡。  
斯内普淡淡地朝他点头，“材料都在那边，我想你今天尝试一下熬制迷情剂。”他朝最右边的坩埚一指，“这是范本。”  
德拉科走过去看着翻腾的魔药，它泛着珍珠母的光泽，蒸气呈螺旋上升状。他知道这种魔药的味道因人而异，所以他带着一丝好奇凑过去闻了闻。  
接着他的脸瞬间变得毫无血色。他扭头看了眼斯内普，后者显然没注意他的异常。德拉科再凑近闻了一下，感觉心里崩塌了一块。  
青草和泥土的芬芳，带着微风的凉爽。那是今天下午他在哈利身后感受到的一切。

[Part 7]  
又是一节魔药课，哈利有些无措地蹲在德拉科面前，目光在一堆材料和男生好看的手之间游移，发现自己的心理建设简直没任何作用。  
“波特。”  
哈利赶忙抬头看着金发男生，对方的脸色看上去也不是很好，眉毛拧在一起，像是在生闷气。德拉科僵硬地伸出手递过去，硬邦邦地道：“不要整天胡思乱想，就一个学期的时间而已。”  
纠结几秒后哈利还是轻轻握住那只手。他第一次这么认真地去看德拉科的手，肤色过分苍白，手指修长得过分，骨节优美，青蓝色的血管清晰可见。“虽然马尔福你这么说让我很不爽，但我无法反驳。”  
选完药材后哈利哼了一声关上柜门，先站起来朝他的坩埚走去。德拉科脸色变得更难看了，他慢慢站起身，也跟着回到座位。

如坐针毡的日子就这么一天天过去，哈利每天都有些心烦意乱，第二个项目又渐渐临近，自己又没有找到任何可以在水下呼吸一小时的方法。  
终于令哈利感到绝望的是，次日他就要比赛了。他想象着自己没有任何办法，最终决定弃权接着被其他勇士和同学嘲笑的可笑样子，终于还是去了图书馆寻找他根本找不到的方法。  
他在图书馆又遇到了德拉科。今天的图书馆里人很多，哈利找了很久也没找到除了德拉科旁边以外的空座位，而他的任务很重，所以他硬着头皮抱着万分沉重的几本书坐到他旁边，德拉科甚至没有抬头，还沉浸在他的论文中。  
他好奇地看着德拉科翻着明显不是四年级的魔药课本在认真地写羊皮纸，心底揣测可能是斯内普给他课后补习之类的。确实他也猜对了，他隐隐约约看见“迷情剂”“爱情魔药”几个字。  
哈利悄悄把椅子往边上挪了挪，然后才翻开自己拿来的什么《怪男巫的疯狂魔法》。他翻完了一整本书一无所获，这让他有些灰心丧气。他扭过头发现德拉科还在认真地思考着，没有发现自己的存在。  
哈利怔怔地看着在光影的衬托下显得十分柔和的男生的面孔，心里也软下去一片。他勾了勾嘴角，也不确定自己是不是笑了。他撑着下巴扭过头，继续开始翻下一本《中世纪巫术指南》，时不时还打个哈欠，眼泪花都冒了出来。  
写完斯内普布置完的课外作业后，德拉科着实累得不轻。他用手按了按劳累的眼角，收拾了一下乱摊的书本和羽毛笔，才发现在旁边睡着的哈利。  
这可真是新发现。德拉科微微瞪大他的眼睛，打量着身边睡得毫无防备的男生。  
那头黑发到处支棱着，比平时还要乱。眼睛因为睡姿的问题歪在一边，就要掉下鼻梁去了。粉尘混着暖阳溜上男孩的面庞，留下不可言说的静谧和安好。  
德拉科于是也趴到课桌上侧过头和男孩面对面。他们之间就隔着十几公分，哈利温和的鼻息都扑到德拉科的脸上，带起心痒痒的懵懂。  
看着哈利毫无防备的可爱睡颜，德拉科偷偷笑了一声。他伸出手刚摘掉哈利的眼镜，对方就醒了。德拉科感觉自己突然走进一片碧绿的浩瀚林海，那双美丽的双眼带着朦胧的水光，立刻把自己吸了进去。  
萨拉查的胡子。德拉科鬼使神差地伸出手，搭在男孩的后脑上。  
“马尔福？”哈利觉得自己的后脑勺被对方的手掌轻轻摩挲着。  
然后一切都不存在了，他唯一能感觉到的就是唇齿间的柔软。视野从某一点处，由黑白向五彩扩散开去，在哈利的眼底幻化为失焦的光线。只有眼前那双带着深沉情感的灰蓝色双眸是那么的清晰，如同一片汪洋大海。  
仅仅是蜻蜓点水的一吻，在哈利看来像是过了一个世纪那么久远。他呆在原地，看着视线里模糊的德拉科手忙脚乱地收拾好书本、墨水和羽毛笔落荒而逃，才伸出手点点自己的唇。  
“哦，哈利你怎么了？！”  
赫敏和罗恩赶来时看到男生企图用书堆闷死自己。  
“没事，赫敏、罗恩，麻烦你们帮我一起找资料了。”  
等两人走到哈利听不到的书架后面，罗恩惊恐地对赫敏道：“天哪，他一副怀疑人生的样子。”  
赫敏偷偷看了看又把头埋进书堆的哈利，低声说：“我就是担心这和马尔福有关系。”  
悄悄讨论了一会儿后，两人也找了有各种古怪书名的书开始帮助哈利。很快太阳落了山，夜幕降临。罗恩和赫敏突然被人叫走，留下哈利一个人和厚重的书相伴。  
八点时，哈利终于被平斯夫人赶出了图书馆——还带着一大堆的书。同样待到很晚的纳威主动帮他拿了一些。回到寝室后，哈利又马不停蹄地开始看书，但都没有任何结果。最后还是纳威硬生生把他拉近了房间的床上。  
“我到底要怎么办才能在水下呼吸一个小时呢……”他还没说完就睡着了。  
困得不行的纳威还以为自己幻听了，但还是认真地说了一句“鳃囊草”，才倒进被窝。

次日哈利是被多比给戳醒的，当他对上那双灯泡般的大眼睛时差点吓得跳起来，“哦，多比！”哈利抚摸着胸口道，“怎么了？”  
“比赛还有十分钟就开始了，哈利·波特！”小精灵尖声叫道。  
哈利一听差点把自己裹成粽子，他欲哭无泪地赶紧穿上衣服，小精灵还在他耳边说着：“哈利·波特必须去救他的韦崽！”  
哈利瞅了一眼同样睡过头的纳威，赶紧把他扯起来，他们三个人在走廊上一起狂奔向黒湖。弄清楚“韦崽”指的是罗恩后哈利心底一沉，随即更加绝望了。“过了一小时便希望全无”——金蛋是这么歌唱的，但他还没找到可以再水下呼吸的办法！  
多比掏出一团东西，像是无数根滑溜溜、黏腻腻的老鼠尾巴，“哈利·波特必须把这个吃下去！”  
纳威一看惊呼出声，“鳃囊草！我在草药学相关的书上读到过。哈利，你吃了这个就可以在水下呼吸了！”  
狂喜淹没了哈利，他颤抖地接过那团东西，和纳威赶到水边。他气喘吁吁地道过歉，然后和三位勇士站在一起。比赛立刻就开始了，哈利手忙脚乱地脱到只剩下泳衣泳裤，把鳃囊草塞到嘴里，然后慢慢走进水里。  
身后传来毫不掩饰的哄笑声，哈利知道现在他这个样子十分愚蠢。他把鳃囊草一口吞咽下去，很快就感到呼吸困难。他摸摸剧痛的脸颊，发现那里出现了鳃瓣。他惊喜地埋进水里，看着自己的双手双脚也变成蹼掌状了。  
他感觉身边的水是那么温暖。哈利在水中翻了几个身，往湖底扎去。柔软的水草拂过他的脸颊，鱼儿在他身边欢快地游来游去。  
他没有看到其他几位勇士的踪影，他摆脱埋伏的格林迪洛，四处寻找罗恩他们的踪影。很快他还遇见了桃金娘——估计是被厕所冲进来的吧，幽灵给他指明了一个方向。哈利朝她竖起大拇指，朝那个方向游去。  
很快他就听见优美的歌声，他知道距离目标很近了。周围也出现了人鱼，哈利看着他们，才意识到和自己想象中的人鱼相差甚远。哈利看着这些奇丑无比的人鱼，吐了吐舌头。  
他不断往前游去，很快就找到了罗恩他们。四个人都被捆绑在石柱上，哈利将罗恩的束缚解除后，他还想去把赫敏也救下，但却被嬉笑着的人鱼给拖走了。哈利只好耐着性子等在这里，心里祈祷着其他勇士尽快赶来。  
塞德里克是第一个，克鲁姆第二个。哈利目送他们离开，但迟迟不见芙蓉的身影。最后他实在忍不住了，撞开骚扰的人鱼群，拉着罗恩和芙蓉的妹妹一起往上游。鳃囊草的时间已经到了，就在哈利快要窒息时，他浮出了水面。  
哈利被拉上岸时他觉得自己就是个坏掉的喷泉，一直在往外断断续续地吐水。他全身都在剧烈地颤抖着，二月的风吹过他沾水的皮肤，差点把他冻晕过去。赫敏冲过来给他披上两条毯子，“哈利你一定冻坏了！”  
接着芙蓉也冲过来，表达着对哈利的感激，她还用力地亲了哈利的两颊。罗恩因为帮了忙也被狠狠地亲了两下，看他那享受的样子怕是已经飞到外太空去了。  
哈利披着那些毯子，脱力地坐到一边。他们几位勇士都被围了起来，所有的人都在慰问他们。哈利感觉有谁站到他的身后，他一回头，看见德拉科沉默地站在那里看着他。  
“德拉科，走吧。”不远处的潘西在叫他。  
德拉科没动，他还是盯着哈利，脸上的肌肉有些痛苦地扭在那里。他要怎么开口？因为哈利一直不浮出水面而担惊受怕？因为哈利被女生亲了而泛起嫉妒？他抿抿唇，掏出自己的魔杖，指着哈利的毯子低声施了一个保暖咒，然后头也不回地离开了。  
哈利看着男生瘦削得过分的身影，不禁扯紧身上的毛毯。不知道为什么，他觉得身上的温暖令人安心。

哈利今天没有来上课，德拉科很坦然地接受了自己很担心他这一事实。走神间，刀就割破了手指。男生低头看着手指上的猩红色，啧了一声。  
下课后德拉科拦住罗恩和赫敏，开门见山地问：“韦斯莱，波特呢？”  
罗恩见德拉科这么问，一脸警惕地看着他，“哈利去哪里关你什么事？”  
德拉科抱起胳膊挑眉看着面前的红发男生，却也不知道怎么回答。赫敏拉了拉罗恩的胳膊，直直对上德拉科轻蔑的眼神，“哈利因为上岸后受凉发烧了，他还在校医院里。”  
“不需要你告诉我，你个泥巴种。”德拉科这么说着转身就走。  
赫敏根本来不及阻止罗恩拔出魔杖，红发男生怒不可遏地吼出声：“马尔福你要为此付出代价！”  
“昏昏倒地！”  
昏迷咒是罗恩在哈利练习对付项目的时候跟着学习的，但很显然他没有完全学好这个魔咒，罗恩发出这道魔咒后也往后摔了一跤。那道魔咒带着火星直挺挺地打中金发男生，德拉科一个踉跄倒下去，头磕在一边的石头柱上，立刻血流不止。  
赫敏尖叫起来，“他必须马上送去医院！”她看着德拉科被同学手忙脚乱地架走，才拉起愣住的罗恩，“还在愣什么？快去校医院！”  
“我们为什么要担心马……”罗恩还在嘴硬。  
“现在你打伤马尔福，要是他告诉他爸爸，你爸爸也要受到影响！”赫敏看着男生的脸色变得难看起来，叹了口气，“我不指望你道歉，但是我们是去看哈利，知道吗？”  
两人赶到校医院的时候，德拉科已经醒了。他磕破的头抹上了一种味道奇异的药水，上面缠了一圈纱布。他看见罗恩和赫敏走进来，脸立刻黑到底。就在两个男生又要魔杖相向时，哈利猛地从一边的床上坐起来，把三个人都吓了一跳。  
赫敏看着垂死病中惊坐起的男生，赶紧凑上前去，“哈利，你怎么样？”她注意到男生满脸都是汗，翠绿色的眼睛瞪得大大的，“又做噩梦了？”  
哈利点点头，摸着自己还在疼的伤疤呻吟出声，“嗯……你们怎么来了？”  
“下课了，我们来看看你。”赫敏把准备好的吃食放在一边的柜子上，又探过身去摸哈利的额头，“看上去烧也退了，哈利你明天就能正常上课了。”  
哈利迷迷糊糊地点点头，揉揉眼睛。他在庞弗雷夫人调制的药水作用下睡了一整天，如果不是突然做噩梦可能还能睡到晚上。他戴上床头的眼镜环顾了一周，看到罗恩和马尔福还在大眼瞪小眼，“罗恩？”  
“啊，哥们你终于醒了！”罗恩赶紧丢下德拉科奔到哈利床边。  
哈利点点头，朝罗恩露出一个笑容，然后压低声音道：“为什么马尔福也在这里？”  
“呃——”罗恩撞上赫敏严厉的目光，“差不多就是我的昏迷咒打到他，他把头给磕破了。嗯……你要知道我还不太会昏迷咒——”  
哈利瞪大眼睛，看向在一边憋着无名火的男生，不厚道地笑出了声。他赶紧捂住嘴控制好情绪，才伸手拿过那包吃的，拆开一盒巧克力蛙，轻快地说：“我可饿坏了。”  
三个人说说笑笑吃了不少东西，后来庞弗雷夫人走出来把赫敏和罗恩催走了。哈利看着伙伴消失在门后，才意识到自己又和马尔福独处了。他心底莫名涌起一股紧张，他看看在一边的德拉科，还是开口道：“嘿，要吃点东西吗？”  
见男生不回话，哈利还是把手中最后一个巧克力蛙丢到他身上。他看见对方沉默地拿起胸口的零食，又说：“嗯——上次谢谢你的保暖咒。”  
“可你还是发烧了。波特。”德拉科懒洋洋地开口，手指摸上自己的头，因为按压到伤口而蹙起眉头。他拆开巧克力蛙，把它的脑袋咬掉。  
这时庞弗雷夫人又拿着药过来了，“最后喝一次，明天早上你就可以去上课了。”她和蔼地对哈利说，然后夺走他手中的零食，“我给你拿点主食过来，不要空腹吃太多这个。”  
几分钟后哈利吃上了庞弗雷夫人拿来的提子吐司面包，喝上了热牛奶。他吃的过程中德拉科没有说任何话，只是用修长的手指把玩着手中的巧克力蛙卡片。  
“马尔福，我们可能需要谈谈。”哈利用牛奶送下最后一口面包后这么说。  
“什么？”回复他的还是那么懒洋洋的句子。说完这句话德拉科就下了床，开始整理自己的袍子，看上去只要哈利还犹豫他就要离开了。  
哈利把手中的玻璃杯放到一边，万分紧张地看向德拉科，嘴巴张了又张，“嗯——马尔福，你是不是……”  
“我不喜欢你。”  
“……喜欢我？”  
两个人都怔在原地。德拉科觉得自己的脸又控制不住地热起来，心脏也开始加速跳动。他藏在袍子下面的双手都攥紧了，像是被父母责备说谎了的小孩子一样露出很难堪的神色。半晌，他又重复一遍：“我不喜欢你，波特。”  
哈利不知道自己为何因此生起气来，他赌气般地把一边的药一饮而尽，他敢保证这药绝对是斯内普熬制的，味道几乎可以杀人。哈利被苦得眼泪都出来了，他瞪着红红的眼睛看向德拉科，“我知道了，你走吧。”  
看着男孩把自己缩到白色的被子里裹成一个大白团子，德拉科站在原地半天没动。几秒后他走近白团子，伸出手戳了戳它。  
白团子一抖，然后又不动了。于是德拉科再戳一下，等团子不动了再戳，而且力道一次比一次大。直到哈利闷闷的声音从里面传出来，“脑子出问题了，马尔福？”  
德拉科盯着面前的大白团子，然后俯下身伸出手轻轻抱住它。白团子动起来，德拉科立刻加大手臂的力道，直到白团子不挣扎了，他才慢慢开口。  
“所以波特，你喜不喜欢我？”  
问完这个问题的德拉科可以说是落荒而逃，他的高档皮鞋在空旷的走廊上发出清脆的敲打声，奔跑声很远还能听见。哈利翻开被子坐起来时德拉科早已不见踪影了，他懊恼地看着自己的手，又摸摸发热的脸，才倒了下去，但却怎么都睡不着了。  
斯内普的药也没什么大不了的。哈利在心里嘀咕一句，再次把自己埋进被窝。

[Part 8]  
今天的哈利可以说是喜忧参半。一方面是他收到小天狼星的回信，他们在霍格莫德村外就可以见面了。另一方面他又被挂上了《预言家日报》的头条——“哈利·波特的秘密伤心史”，还写赫敏玩弄他和克鲁姆，可真是够搞笑的。  
斯内普在课上发现他们偷看这些报道，直接给格兰芬多扣了分，“不过当然啦，波特要收集剪报嘛——”说着他还开始大声念报道。  
哈利气得牙痒痒，又没法说什么。他在赫敏的帮助下找齐了材料，在捣甲虫时，他幻想着每一只甲虫都是斯内普的脸。  
这次他没有和德拉科坐在一块儿，赫敏和罗恩也觉得这才是他应该做的。他们热心地告诉哈利应该做什么、加什么，直到有人敲门。  
哈利看见卡卡洛夫走进来和斯内普低声说着什么，下课后他假装在收拾桌子，偷听两人的对话，卡卡洛夫似乎非常的惊慌，在给斯内普看着什么，“从来没有这么明显——”  
“快藏起来！”  
最终哈利还是没得到什么实际的东西，他在斯内普的怒斥声中离开了教室。

去霍格莫德村的那天，天气十分温暖。他们顺着蜿蜒的小路走到尽头，看到一条大黑狗。小天狼星带领着他们爬到一个岩洞里，巴克比克也在里面。黑狗幻化成他的教父，哈利把偷来的面包、鸡腿和南瓜汁丢给他，小天狼星立刻狼吞虎咽地吃起来。  
哈利把手中的《预言家日报》递给小天狼星。他们很快就切入话题，小天狼星讲到巴蒂·克劳奇的过去，说他亲自处死了儿子，失去了权威等等。他们聊得入迷，很快就三点半了。  
哈利和教父恋恋不舍地告别，然后和伙伴回到了霍格沃兹。  
几天后哈利他们带着给多比买的礼物去了食堂，多比自然是激动无比。小精灵们为他们准备茶点，只有闪闪在一边醉得话都说不清楚，他们只听得她不断地念叨着克劳奇先生。  
他们也给珀西写了信，但回复却没任何可疑之处。哈利只觉得困扰自己的事情越来越多，包括巴蒂·克劳奇，包括德拉科·马尔福。  
他又想起德拉科问自己的问题，他问自己喜不喜欢他。对此，哈利在心底也给不出自己一个明确的答案。确实他不反感马尔福的任何触碰，甚至连接吻也是。但是，喜欢真的只是这么简单的感情吗？哈利疑惑地想着，像是忍受煎熬一般度过一节有一节需要和德拉科有肢体接触的课程。  
自从发生上次校医院的事后，他们再也没有私下里交谈过。两个人像是心怀鬼胎一般心照不宣，需要时德拉科照样会递过自己的手，只不过没有任何语言表达了。哈利对此感到一丝轻松，要是德拉科再说些什么，他都不知道如何回答了。  
五月底的时候，哈利终于被告知了第三个项目的内容——迷宫。他们在回城堡的路上，克鲁姆把哈利叫到一边的小树林里询问他和赫敏的事情。哈利都要笑出声了，“我和赫敏只是朋友。”  
克鲁姆这才开心一些，哈利正准备和他进行一次友好地交谈，突然被男生拉到一边。  
只见克劳奇先生从一边的树丛里走出来，满脸憔悴。他满嘴胡话，像是在和珀西说话；突然间他又扑向哈利，嘴里嚷着要见邓布利多。  
克劳奇先生嘴里喃喃着“都怪我”，“黑魔头……强壮起来了……哈利·波特……”  
哈利叫克鲁姆守住克劳奇先生，然后往城堡狂奔而去。好不容易才带着邓布利多回到林子里，却只看到昏过去的克鲁姆。

今天的马尔福看上去容光焕发。他的头发梳得一丝不苟，袍子似乎也换了新的，里面墨绿色的天鹅绒光亮亮的。哈利调节着自己的观望镜，看向身边的男生。他专注地在星象图上写写画画。  
哈利看了眼灰色的星球，还是硬着头皮摸上对方的手。德拉科被这突然的动作吓了一跳，书本都掉在地上，一张粉红色的卡片从里面飘出来。哈利瞥了一眼上面的字，有些惊讶，“今天是你生日？”  
男生冷哼一声，什么都没接。这反而让哈利很尴尬，他回想起德拉科那句话，心里又变得一团乱麻。他沉默着看着男生弯腰捡起那张贺卡和书本，讪讪地开口说了一句“生日快乐”。  
他听见德拉科轻声说了什么，他疑惑地问：“你说什么？”  
手悄然被对方握住，哈利愣了一秒，已经错过了甩开的最好时机。他有些局促地看向德拉科，后者显然也不是那么坦然，但却勇敢地对上哈利的眼睛。  
“我不是随便要生日礼物的人，波特。”  
“是么。”哈利笑了——他也不知道自己为什么会笑。他任由身边的男孩拉着自己，去观察星象。他在思考，有没有什么星球的运动轨迹可以解释自己此刻的心情。  
次日的占卜课上斯莱特林又和格兰芬多一起上课了。北塔楼热得像蒸笼一般，特里劳妮教授说这一节课是观察火星的大好时机，所以她将教室里的灯都熄灭，然后用她那有催眠功效的声音开始讲课。在熏香的辅助下，哈利很快就眼皮打架。  
他看到一张椅子，有人倒在椅子前哭泣着恳求什么。冷酷的声音响起，“或许应该提醒你一下了，我不能容忍你继续犯错误。”  
“主人……不要……求求你……”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
哈利清醒过来时，他正捂着自己的脸躺在地上。所有的学生都围在他身边，特里劳妮教授很兴奋地问哈利是不是看见了什么有趣的东西。哈利烦躁地离开了教室，直奔校长室。  
对面哈利想要面谈的请求，邓布利多把勘察场地放在第一位。哈利在办公室里百无聊赖地等待他回来，意外发现了一个石盆子。他看着盆子中飘散旋转的亮银色物质，脸越凑越近，直到鼻尖碰到那些物质。  
然后他一头栽进盆子，落在一张长凳上。哈利看着身边的邓布利多，结结巴巴解释着，才猜测这可能是人的记忆。他尝试着引起身边的人的注意，但无果。  
他亲眼目睹卡卡洛夫被架上来，像一个苟且偷生的叛徒低身下气地报出自己伙伴的名字。他也看见卢多·巴格曼被指控但却没有被判刑，还看见陪审团齐刷刷地举手判决克劳奇先生的儿子。  
“你不是我的儿子，我没有儿子。”  
后边哈利就被邓布利多拉出了记忆。哈利慌乱地解释了一番，但老人明显不在意这件事。哈利望望那只冥想盆，开始跟邓布利多说起自己的梦。他讲完后又小心翼翼地问起审讯的事，得知纳威的父母被钻心咒折磨成疯；他也问了巴格曼先生，甚至斯内普的事，邓布利多都平静地回答了他。  
哈利怀着沉重的心事离开了校长室，“第三个项目中祝你好运。”邓布利多这么在他身后说，不知为何，哈利觉得那一瞬间这位老人沧桑了不少。

第三个项目前几天，丽塔·斯基特依旧没有闲着，哈利看着斯莱特林的学生张扬地朝自己挥舞着“哈利·波特——心烦意乱，情绪危险”的《预言家日报》，觉得自己就像是快要喷发的活火山。  
但他压制住自己的怒火，装作轻松地在赫敏、罗恩担忧的视线中把报纸折好。赫敏还在思考着疯女人为什么会这么快得知哈利上课的所作所为。  
和那些闲不住的学生们形成了鲜明对比的是，德拉科·马尔福什么都没有说。哈利不需要准备考试，所以他一直在教室的后面练习那些魔咒。他控制不住自己总是往德拉科的方向瞟去，对方金黄色的脑袋在坩埚的蒸汽中显得飘渺不定。  
不知为何，他开始怀念那个天天嘴角带着欠揍话语的死对头了。  
下午几位勇士都去会议室集合，韦斯莱夫人作为哈利的家长前来观看比赛，着实让哈利感到惊喜。很快夜晚就到来，他们走向魁地奇球场，巨大的迷宫入口竖立在他们面前，看上去莫名阴森。  
哈利仰起头看着观众们鱼贯而入地走上看台。很多支持他的人都朝他露出鼓励的热情笑容，然后他眼尖瞥见了德拉科，对方找了个很好的位子，然后双臂撑在身前的栏杆上，直直地往哈利这边看。  
哈利摸上自己的心口，那里的鼓动是无法忽略的。此时此刻的他心想也许不需要继续伪装，只管接受这个事实就好。于是他也不管德拉科看不看得见，往男生那边慢慢做出口型。  
“等我回来，告诉你。”

走进迷宫后，大部分的声音似乎都被那茂密的树丛吸收干净，哈利听不到很多声音，但身边那种窸窸窣窣的声音让他脊背上的寒毛根根竖立。他总觉得自己背什么人盯住了，但周遭没有任何东西。  
很快他又和塞德里克相遇，男孩刚被海格的炸尾螺追杀过，显得有些狼狈。哈利接着遇见了变化成摄魂怪的博格特，让世界颠倒的金色迷雾，还有巨型炸尾螺。  
他听见芙蓉的尖叫，自己不禁也紧张起来——恐怕一个勇士已经倒下了。他在迷宫里加速奔跑，不久后听见塞德里克和克鲁姆的声音。  
“你想干什么？”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
哈利冲过去，给克鲁姆一个昏迷咒。塞德里克从地上爬起来，脸色极差。虽然他说克鲁姆活该，但他还是朝天空发射了红色火花。整个迷宫里大概就他们两个还是清醒的了，他们一起往前走，然后在一个岔路口告别。  
哈利最后一关就是斯芬克斯了。他觉得自己可能是受到赫敏潜移默化的影响，居然这么快就猜出了谜底。人首狮身的怪物朝他露出一个鼓励的笑容，然后慢慢让开道路。  
魔杖一直指着一个方向，哈利顺着道路跑去，看见奖杯发出的诱人荧光。但塞德里克抢了先，哈利没有男生那么高大和敏捷，他知道自己追不上了。这时他看见有什么要撞上塞德里克，赶紧大吼着提醒他。  
来不及躲避的男生被巨大的蜘蛛撞飞出去。哈利大吼着昏迷咒和障碍咒，还搭上自己的一条腿，才将蜘蛛制服。  
塞德里克站在奖杯边上犹豫着，哈利催促着他但男生却坚定地摇摇头。最后两个人达成共识，双双把手贴在了奖杯上。

[Part 9]  
对于那天哈利觉得自己只有模糊的记忆，可能潜意识里大脑就不想让他想起那一些事。  
他看着塞德里克被杀，还有伏地魔的复活。  
伏地魔召集了所有食死徒，和他们的老朋友“叙旧”。令哈利绝望的是，他看见了德拉科的父亲卢修斯·马尔福。那个高傲的贵族战战兢兢地站在伏地魔面前，低声下气地回答伏地魔的问题。那一刻哈利的脑海中一闪而过的是德拉科的脸，他觉得自己的头剧烈地疼痛起来，连同着那颗心一起。  
甚至后面的钻心咒都比不过这种失落感。  
魔咒相碰的之时触发了闪回咒，他看见塞德里克和他的父母飘出伏地魔的魔杖，用缥缈的声音跟他对话。  
“把我的尸体带回给父亲……”  
“我们只能帮你一会儿，准备撤吧，孩子。”  
“就是现在，哈利，准备快跑……”  
他所能做的就是一挑魔杖，抓住塞德里克，吼着“奖杯飞来”。世界旋转的那一刻，哈利只觉得有什么挤压他的胸腔，让他呼吸不畅。他嘴里呢喃着某个人的名字，有什么东西不断沉入心底，再也没有浮上来。

哈利从穆迪的办公室走出来时还晕晕乎乎的。他摸着被割破的手臂，感到钻心的疼痛。一切都真相大白了，是小巴蒂·克劳奇扮成疯眼汉穆迪的样子，内部接应促成了伏地魔的复活。他躺倒校医院的床上时感到四肢传来的脱力感，让他立刻昏睡过去。  
他醒来的时候周围围了一圈人，康奈利·福吉不休地和邓布利多争论着，他坚信自己的做法是对的——小巴蒂·克劳奇罪有应得，他就应该立刻接受摄魂怪的吻。同时他死活不相信神秘人已经复活这一事实。  
哈利觉得自己又被看轻了，他挣扎着坐起来，大声着叫着食死徒的名字。  
“麦克尼尔！埃弗里！诺特！克拉布！高尔！”  
福吉看上去也气坏了，“你说的都是被判不是食死徒的人！天哪这个孩子一天到晚脑子里都是胡编乱造的古怪故事——”  
“还有卢修斯·马尔福——！”哈利继续大吼出声，“他们全是食死徒，我说的都是真的！”但他的声音又被其他人的争论声掩盖了。他捂着嘴安静了几秒再抬起头，瞥见有人在校医院门口一闪而过。  
那个身影让哈利差点心脏停跳，他看着那个人离去，觉得自己所有的力气都被抽走了。他感到自己呼吸不了，眼前一阵发黑。他唯一能做的就是倒回到床上，用被子盖住自己发红的眼角。

德拉科看着面前的家信，一直没勇气拆开他。他不知道里面会是什么内容，或许只是父亲母亲的关怀和唠叨而已。脑内闪过父亲的脸时，德拉科身体颤抖了一下。  
他无法确定波特说的话是否属实，他也希望自己能像康奈利·福吉一样说出“这个孩子一天到晚脑子不正常”这种话，这样他就可以把一切都抛诸脑后了。  
他开始后悔自己耐不住性子去校医院找哈利，结果却是听到对方的一阵怒吼。他喊着自己的父亲是食死徒，促成伏地魔的复活。  
摩挲了一下火漆上的家徽，接着把手里的信直接丢进了炉火，德拉科脱力地倒进沙发里面。他完全不知道接下来怎么去面对哈利了。他捂住自己的脸，第一次觉得自己无法掌控的事情发生了。  
旁边桌子上的魔药瓶折射出黯淡的光芒。斯内普早在六月中旬时就把解药交给了德拉科，让他有空交给波特。而男生一直没有这么做，他不是健忘，仅仅是想留住手心中的那份温暖。  
德拉科·马尔福喜欢哈利·波特是事实。他在哈利走进迷宫前清清楚楚看见男生朝他比出的口型，让他等他回来告诉他。那时他的心底激动地跳动起来，那么剧烈，那么期待。仅仅是十五岁少年的他等待着哈利·波特给自己一个答案。  
一个肯定的答案。  
德拉科定定地看着手中刚刚折好的纸鹤，下一秒就用力将它撕得粉碎。碎片被他毫不留情地扔进了炉火，瞬间变为灰烬。  
但这一切都已经结束了。  
不论接下来哈利·波特怎么看待他——德拉科·马尔福这个人，都已经结束了。

[Part 10]  
哈利出院前一天下午邓布利多来找他。和蔼的老人坐在他的床头，“哈利，或许你应该告诉我那天到底发生了什么。”  
闻言男生病恹恹地点点头，然后慢慢开始讲述。这几天一直化作黑狗陪伴他的小天狼星也变成人形坐在他旁边，无声地听哈利机械地讲述一切。  
邓布利多听到伏地魔复活时用到了哈利的血，眼神一亮。虽然那仅仅是一瞬间，但哈利还是注意到了。最后邓布利多拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“庞弗雷夫人说明天一早你就可以出院了。明晚有盛宴，暂时不要想别的，放松一下吧。”他朝哈利眨眨眼，离开了。  
但终究三强争霸赛还是在无形的压力和哀伤中落下了帷幕。哈利领到了那袋沉甸甸的金加隆，他想将它们交给迪戈里夫妇，但却被拒绝了。秋·张这几天也是瘦削了不少，毕竟不久前还牵着她的手舞蹈的男生已经不在了。但哈利居然没有心思去担心这位美丽的女孩，他一心只想着见德拉科一面。  
明显那个男生在躲避自己。这两天所有期末考试也都结束了，哈利也不能以上课为由去找德拉科。  
离开学校的前一个晚上，哈利还是去大厅参加宴席。  
邓布利多先是沉重地发表了讲话。他说学校失去了一位很好的学生，他直言不讳地说出伏地魔已经复活，他朝哈利举杯，赞赏他的勇敢无畏。哈利强笑着朝他举杯示意，心底却像压了一块巨石一般。  
饭菜比平时都要丰盛，但缺少了平日学生们的嘈杂声，汤匙和刀叉敲击碗盘的声音格外清晰。教工桌的后面挂着巨大的黑色帷幕，哈利明白那是对塞德里克表示敬意和悼念。  
“既然吃也吃完了，”邓布利多拍了拍手，餐盘里的一切都消失了，“请诸位跟随我去魁地奇球场，我们今夜的活动不仅仅只有这些。”他轻轻挥动下魔杖，一串金色的泡泡飞出来，“孩子们，不要这么压抑。我不指望你们到底听进去了多少，我也不去问你们在思考什么，但我希望——”他的眼睛闪闪发光，“你们可以笑着离开这里。”  
罗恩扯了扯哈利的袖子，却被男生甩开了。“抱歉，我不舒服，我就不去了。”他咕哝道。  
赫敏示意罗恩不要多说什么，她跟哈利道了一句晚安，和罗恩肩并肩离开了。哈利目送着浩荡的师生离开礼堂，然后缓慢地走回到胖夫人肖像前。  
“亲爱的你怎么回来了？”胖夫人没等口令就给他开了门，“我也要去和别的人聚聚了。”她的意思是如果哈利要再出去就没机会了。  
“没事，我需要静一静。”哈利轻声说了一句，爬进休息室。他匆匆跑进房间，扑进天鹅绒被子里，把自己深深裹进去。他紧紧闭着眼睛，觉得如果不努力忍受就会有什么情绪喷薄而出。  
不知过了多久——哈利甚至不知道自己有没有睡着，他听见有人在用力地敲打最近的一扇窗户。他一开始还以为自己还幻听，但敲击声越来越响，哈利这才爬起来定睛一看，被吓得不轻。  
德拉科·马尔福在窗外。  
哈利拉开窗户的那一刻就被批头盖脸骂了一通，“波特你是个聋子吗？！我差点都要念咒炸开窗户了。”  
哈利抹了把自己的口水，目瞪口呆地看着骑着扫帚的男生，“你怎么在这里？”他甚至忘记他们两个之前的关系是那么冷漠。  
“啧，你先放我进去行吗。”德拉科说着吸了吸鼻子。  
哈利沉默地往后退了一步，德拉科飞进屋内落下扫帚，然后大咧咧坐在哈利的床上。“你来干什么，马尔福。”他听见黑发男生轻声问。  
德拉科刚想说什么，天空中突然炸开了一颗巨大的烟花。他赶紧走上前拉住哈利的手，将他推到窗户前面。  
“干什么？”  
德拉科握紧那只想要挣脱的手，指了指天空，“那是弗立维教授的魔法。”他不知道接下去该说什么，“你不是不想去参加活动吗？”  
男生的抱怨戛然而止，哈利呆呆地看向脸上带着淡淡委屈和无措的德拉科，良久才将目光放回越来越缤纷的烟花上面。  
金色、银色、蓝色、紫色、红色、绿色，绚丽的光芒像是要把寂静的黑夜点燃。哈利一直有些灰暗的眼底第一次冒出了光芒，烟花在他的眼瞳上碎成点点繁星。半晌他低低笑出声，握紧了身边人的手。  
烟花消失殆尽后，德拉科慢慢松开了手。他退后一步，从衣服里掏出那瓶魔药递给哈利，“喝了它，你很快就能看见颜色了。”  
哈利没有接，只是紧紧地盯着那瓶魔药，接着又抬起头看向欲言又止的男生，颤声问：“你知道了多少？”  
“不知道。”德拉科面无表情地回复他，他收回拿着药瓶子的手，“你可以当我什么都不知道，波特。但是你要知道，这个学期已经结束了。”  
“你要知道，德拉科，我什么都不怕。”哈利企图抓住男生躲闪的眼神，“你在怕什么？”  
德拉科烦躁地抿起唇，“闭嘴，波特。”  
“这几天下来你就是为了跟我说这些话吗？”哈利冷笑一声，“你可真是个胆小鬼，马尔福。”  
“给我闭嘴，波特！”德拉科大吼一句。  
哈利瞪着面前的人，他们明明没做什么，却都气喘吁吁的一身汗。像是两只迷途的困兽，他们渐渐忘却了他们是怎么走到这步田地，也完全不知道怎么走下去。  
“吻我，德拉科。”哈利听见自己嘶哑地说。  
领带被用力地扯了过去，哈利一个踉跄被德拉科拽到身前。两个人的唇可以说是碰撞在一起，疼痛让两人都蹙起眉。感受到面前人的疯狂，哈利选择纵容。他双手搭上德拉科的后颈，努力去回应男生。  
德拉科的舌头扫过哈利的唇，接着是每一颗牙齿，纯粹为了夺走他口中所有的氧气。直到哈利快窒息了德拉科才拉开两人的距离，他看着哈利满脸通红伏在他胸口大口喘气，用发凉的手去慢慢抚摸男生的脸颊和后颈。  
等怀中的男生恢复力气后，德拉科却被大力一推。他一惊之下趔趄着往后倒下，两个人都瘫到哈利乱糟糟的床上。  
“波特……”德拉科握住哈利去扯自己扣子的手。  
“有些事情你必须自己去验证，马尔福。”哈利的脸上泛起红晕，他定定地看着近在咫尺的男生，另一只手极具暗示性地往下划去。  
德拉科小小抽了口气，他攥紧哈利的手腕，身体大力一翻和他交换了位置。“虽然我不是特别清楚你指的是什么，但是有一点你要知道，波特——”  
“这些都是你自找的。”

哈利费了很久的时间才回过神。他瘪了下嘴，也不管自己身上有多泥泞，就往德拉科身边一躺，伸出手抱住男生，把鸡窝头埋进德拉科的胸口，然后一动不动开始装死。  
脊背被轻轻拍了几下，对方温热的吐息萦绕在耳畔，“波特，你至少先把药喝了。”  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”  
……这么粘人的疤头还是第一次见。德拉科只觉得自己打开了新世界的大门。他拧开玻璃瓶的盖子，里面的药水飘出一股不算好闻的味道。  
哈利抬起眼皮看了眼玻璃瓶，二话不说抢过那瓶药喝了个干净。他把瓶子随便一丢，又继续抱住德拉科不动了。  
真是一种很奇怪的体验。  
德拉科这么想着，伸出手慢慢拍着黑发男生的背部。过了几分钟他悄悄往怀里一看，对方已经熟睡了。德拉科松了口气，他之前在解药里加了点有催眠效果的魔药，他现在只能希望两种药混在一起不会减小解药的效果了。  
他纠结了几秒，还是偷偷在黑发男生的额头上亲了几下——包括那道赐予哈利不凡人生的伤疤。  
“晚安，波特。”

[Final Part]  
哈利做了一个很冗长的梦。  
他梦到自己和德拉科一起牵手走在一条道路上，两侧都是崭新的风景。接着他们走到一个岔路口边上，两人没有争执，一人往左一人往右。他们没有和彼此说再见，仿佛早就拥有这种不言而喻的默契。  
哈利看见自己面前的道路，有时荆棘丛生，有时玫瑰盛开。而德拉科的道路却如同有迷雾笼罩，他的眼底很快失去了男生一往无前的身影。  
睁开眼的那一刻哈利被刺目的阳光给激得眯起眼睛，他揉揉眼睛坐起来，再睁开眼时映入眼帘的是罗恩的红头发，“嘿哥们！你昨天睡得好早，也好沉，我们回来你都没醒。”  
怔了两秒，哈利才意识到色觉已经恢复正常了。他点点头，没回话。  
罗恩以为好友还没睡醒呢，拍拍哈利的肩膀，“赶紧收拾一下箱子吧，我们很快就要出发去火车站了。”  
哈利应声下来，罗恩转身出了房间。偌大的房间里就只剩下哈利和他乱糟糟的行李箱，他愣愣地抚摸着床单上的褶皱，那里感觉不到任何温度。哈利开始怀疑自己是不是做了个白日梦，昨晚根本没人来到他的房间牵着他的手看烟花。  
他慢吞吞下了床，身体的不适感告诉他一切都不是梦境。他摸摸不由自主发烫的脸，心烦意乱地捡起地上的衣服丢进行李箱。

半年没连续看到过色彩，哈利还需要几个小时去适应这个缤纷的世界。不知为何，他觉得他眼中的世界和他牵着德拉科的手时看到的大相庭径。  
他拖着行李箱，跟在一堆学生的身后走向红皮火车。德拉科的金发在人群里很扎眼，恢复色觉的哈利立刻就认出男生高挑的背影。他走到上车队伍的最后，凝视着不远处和潘西、布雷斯说话的德拉科。  
注意到哈利直白的视线，德拉科回过头来。两人的目光在空中交汇，谁都没有率先移开。赫敏本来想扭头叫哈利赶紧上车，见状低声叫罗恩先拎着哈利的行李上车。红发男生很不解，但还是照办了。  
最终还是哈利败下阵来。他不是惧怕德拉科直截了当的注视，他只是看不透那双灰蓝色眼底如同旋涡一般蕴藏的秘密和心事。他觉得一切言语都不能表达自己五味杂陈的心情，于是他仅仅是举起手挥了挥，算是告别。  
可是对方却把行李一丢，大步流星地朝他走过来，袍子带起一阵风。很快两人就只隔了半米，哈利呆呆地看着对方扬起下巴，道：“波特，你的告别太草率了。”  
梅林请你告诉我，我该怎么办。哈利张张嘴，还是没挤出一个字。德拉科啧了一声，拉着哈利的胳膊把他拽到一边的树丛里。  
“滚你的马尔福，明明你才是个怂包。”哈利看着男生谨慎的模样莫名有点想笑。  
德拉科什么都没有反驳，他只是定定地望进那片浩瀚林海。他在幻想现在哈利眼中的世界是否和接触自己时看到的那个相同，确实他也问出来了，“两个世界一样吗，波特？”  
难得哈利听懂了这句没有前后文的话，他摇摇头，“不一样。”  
听后德拉科觉得自己的心里开心了一点，他抿着唇等着男生继续说下去，哈利问道：“承认吧马尔福，你是不是期待着什么。”  
“我承认，波特。”德拉科飞快地说，藏在袖子底下的手指慢慢摩挲着自己的手掌，温热的手掌心感受到了四指的冰凉。  
等待的时间里，德拉科想到了很多很多。他想起自己一年级被波特拒绝后回家生闷气很久，在波特被分到格兰芬多后也沮丧好几天；他说不清自己不断找机会找波特麻烦的原因，自己想了很久得出的结论就是为了那双碧眼永远注视着自己。  
波特第一次握住自己的手时德拉科就感觉到不同，他不是一个允许别人随便触碰自己的人，但他的心底平静得不起任何波澜，却又有难以察觉的欣喜在湖底深处缓缓氤氲。他天天思考黑白的景象刹那间变得斑斓时波特心底的波动，坚定地相信自己是波特生活的一部分。  
可是爱情魔药直白地告诉他心仪那个黑发碧眼的男生。知道的那一刻德拉科不是欣喜、惊讶或是恐惧，他只是想退缩。记忆伴随情感迅速倒退，仿佛要回到起点。  
他万分不肯承认，却又不得不承认，自己不是一个有勇气的人。这件事上没有人教他怎么做，所以他只会把对波特的感情当做一种玩笑和自嘲，让它们永远烂在肚子里。  
德拉科的世界并非五彩缤纷。有时候他想起波特，就像黑白胶片突然染上了色彩，那片近在咫尺的色彩告诉他这份感情是毋庸置疑的事情。  
然后哈利说了点什么，他轻轻的声音很轻易就被树叶泛起的沙沙声所掩盖，德拉科觉得自己没听见，但又仿佛听见了千言万语。  
德拉科觉得自己一刹那无法呼吸，他看着面前脸上泛起红晕的男生，抓住他的肩膀，一字一句问他：“无论接下来会发生什么？”  
“德拉科，你知道现在的我给不了你任何承诺。”哈利抿起嘴唇，望着面露复杂的男生，“但我坚信有些事情我不说明白你也能完全体会。”哈利朝德拉科笑着眨眨眼，想尽量装得轻松一点。  
德拉科轻笑一声，“可这些话都不如你一句话来的实在，哈利。”  
“好吧——”哈利鼓起勇气握住德拉科的手，凝视着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，“德拉科，你是我的解药。”  
“如你所愿。”  
于是他们在阳光和微风中接吻。那是一个止于唇的浅吻，却厮守着不愿分开。接吻途中，哈利偷偷睁开眼想去看看面前那张俊美的面庞，但他却看见了独属夏日的温热和缱绻，暖光被树影折射，飞鸟眷恋苍穹。而男生的虔诚神色，让所有平凡的色彩变得不平凡。  
他们会走下去的。他们在彼此眼里都是打破黑暗绝境的那一个，从此再也没有离开。黑白染上色彩，那份鲜活的、跳动的、绚丽的色彩，明确地昭示着这份不渝的情感。看得到过去和现在，拥有勇气却迎接跌宕起伏的未来。  
他们都将是被拯救的那个人。

——恢复了色觉的我才发现有你的世界才会不平凡。  
——这是什么，圣人波特的至理名言？  
——感叹而已。

红皮火车已经发出鸣笛声。

-THE END-

[Extra·Colorful]  
——这个世界被分割成两半。一边黯淡无光，另一边却是绚烂缤纷，是色彩的海洋。

德拉科在儿时看不见真正的颜色。  
就是字面意思，在他看来世界以黑白灰三色为主，单调乏味，还带着莫名的阴森孤寂。  
父母的面孔是苍白无血色的，他们天天穿着庄重的黑色衣服，却仿佛在守丧。家里有很多银色和绿色的装饰物，但德拉科看来那种颜色十分黯淡死板。  
照镜子时，德拉科看见的是一个瞪着一双不谙世事的眼睛的小男孩，他因为单调的色彩而显得阴郁——他曾惧怕过镜子里的自己，感觉那是不完整和破碎的另一面。  
但是他依旧望眼欲穿地看着周围的一切，希望目光能刺破黑白灰的界限。  
纳西莎是偶然发现孩子看不见颜色的，那天她和德拉科坐在花园里喝茶，而孩子对满园华丽的红白玫瑰无动于衷。以前很直接地认为孩子是不懂欣赏美，现在她才渐渐往另外一个方向想，毕竟德拉科已经八岁了。几个月后，在德拉科人生中的第一节艺术培养课上，她终于完全证实了自己的猜想。  
卢修斯请来最好的医疗师来治疗德拉科的眼，他们都说测不出是魔力回路上的问题。麻瓜界有对应叫做“色盲”的疾病，但高贵的纯血家族是绝对不会往那个方面想的——这会要了他们的命。  
重新回想，当时自己对斑斓的颜色到底是怎样的向往，德拉科大致记不清了。只不过听着母亲柔声描绘风景之时，自己还是忍不住要多问几个永远无法理解的问题，比如天空和海洋的颜色区别——那是除了有关大难不死的男孩以外的极少数问题。

是啊，大难不死的男孩——哈利•波特，他占据了德拉科•马尔福的童年。十一岁的他还不知道，这个名字也会继续占据他的往生。  
去霍格沃兹开启魔法之旅前，父母陪他去对角巷购买所有必需品。在摩金夫人的袍子店里，他安安静静站在板凳上让夫人给自己测量必要的尺寸，却偏偏撞进一双祖母绿色的眼睛里。  
第一次看见真正意义上的颜色，德拉科居然有些喘不过气来，他觉得自己仿佛要被那碧绿色的旋涡吸进去。瘦小的男孩从乱七八糟的黑头发下打量着德拉科，宝石一般的眼睛不带杂质，碧波流转。  
可惜自己的心高气傲注定使初次见面和对话十分不愉快，但德拉科当时不在乎，一来他还不知道那就是哈利•波特，二来他还沉浸在那一方碧绿之中。被父母领着回到庄园时，他第一次觉得花园里的植物都赏心悦目了，它们似乎也被波特那双眼中的颜色所浸染，全部变得苍翠欲滴。  
他折下一枝开得正好的玫瑰，但醉翁之意不在酒，他依旧欣赏不了那黯淡的红色花瓣，反而一直去抚摸那几片绿叶。纳西莎走过来抚摸他的头发，“我亲爱的，小心被刺扎到手。”  
“妈妈，我喜欢绿眼睛。”  
德拉科抬头，认认真真地对母亲道。

哈利•波特是打开德拉科•马尔福世界之门的钥匙。于霍格沃兹特快再次相见时，德拉科的视线从那双桀骜不驯的绿色眼睛上落到玻璃窗外飞逝的田野森林之上，它们都渐渐渲染上了翠色。他望见了大自然的生机勃勃。  
波特就是画笔，每一次和他相遇，德拉科的世界画布上就多了一些色块。今天是斯内普教授课上所有沸腾的魔药，明天是跃动着明亮火苗的油灯，后天是魁地奇赛场上飞扬的学院旗帜……  
数年来，时光从来没有教会德拉科•马尔福到底该如何正确和哈利•波特相处，似乎梅林注定他俩的生活不会平淡，日日伴随意外和惊喜。  
完完全全看见整个世界的色彩，就是在四年级的时候。波特居然因为错误调制的魔药而失去了色觉，必须触碰自己才能完全看见色彩——这是多么荒唐可笑！但男孩温暖的手指触碰而来时，德拉科都控制不住自己怦怦乱跳的心脏。  
殊不知，在哈利每一次伸手而来时，他的世界重现色彩之时，德拉科的眼前也绽放出一片纷繁。  
那天决斗之后，两人骑着同一把扫帚往回飞。德拉科沉默地贴近哈利瘦削的脊背，不动声色地将手搭上哈利温暖的手指。绚丽的色彩在眼前爆炸开来，这次有什么不一样了——它们再也没有褪去。  
哈利•波特让德拉科•马尔福的世界重归完整。那是命中注定，从相见的第一眼，德拉科就明白了。  
——谁都不行，只能是波特。

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 当时在放假前信誓旦旦说要写一大堆文，结果因为三次元有点乱所以产出这么少，脑洞还这么奇怪，有点挫败。也很感谢这段日子陪着我的大家，我深切感受到德哈这个大家庭很温暖。  
> 记得脑内出现《Color》这个脑洞时，就简简单单一句话“只有接触到肌肤才能看见这个色彩”，然后我就草率决定代入某个年级写一篇文章了。原著向对于之前的我算是个挑战，毕竟我的文笔可以说是很贫乏了，文章改来改去不满意。（还被逼着开车！）所以我平时非常羡慕那些能写出完成度非常高的好文章的太太们。以后我也会好好锻炼文笔，争取写出更配得上他们两个的文章。所以我万分感谢看完这篇文的你！你们不嫌弃我的文笔真的是太好了！（鞠躬）  
> 一开始写《Color》时我纯粹想发糖或是写欢脱文，但渐渐我意识到德哈这对CP不能仅仅用来发糖，他们相爱但敌对的关系才是最吸引人的地方。  
> 其实最后一章我想表达的东西很多，但无奈文笔太渣——  
> 哈利失去了色觉，在触碰德拉科后他看见了世界的色彩，达到了我想要的浪漫设定。他依赖德拉科，渐渐意识到自己的情感。但我写到德拉科想起哈利时，他不算五彩的世界也变得缤纷。所以这不是单向的，而是双向的羁绊。  
> HP接下来的几部作品中魔法世界可谓是发生剧变，他们两个人也是最终走上了截然不同的道路。所以我才描绘了哈利的梦境，他梦见他们两个默契地走上歧路，再也没有交集。我都是意有所指。  
> 结尾我也没有写哈利或是德拉科轰轰烈烈地表白，只写了他们向彼此隐晦地表达了他们的决心。或许后来他们并没有真的在一起，也可能在一起了，但我的文章就此画上休止符让大家去幻想了。  
> （我又在不知所云）说句实在话有时我自己都不明白我想要表达些什么，如果你能感觉到点什么我会很开心的。  
> 谢谢你们看我唠叨这么多。开学后我的时间会很紧张，我不会更得这么频繁了，但我会尽力做到无论发糖发刀都会让各位喜欢这对CP。等我一段日子，我相信我也有更多时间来爱德哈。  
> 再次鞠躬感谢！
> 
> PS：车单独放在了别的合集里，详情看主页。


End file.
